


Buddie 5+1 fics

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, these are all different so idk what to tag, theyre all happy and some have a little spice but nothing explicit more just implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Compilation of my Buddie 5+1 fics(from tumblr) I really liked how they turned out so I wanted to put them all together. Each chapter is a separate fic. I love these so feel free to pop in my askbox on tumblr /request on here if you have on you’d like me to do.(tumblr:cherishingstydia)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 76
Kudos: 370





	1. 5 times Buck was mistaken for Christopher's dad and one time it wasn't a mistake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr

1.  
Buck was waiting at the counter for their dinner while Christoper and Eddie waited at the table.  
“Would your son like his treat now or after dinner?”  
“Um better wait. We want him to eat his dinner and if his cookies are at the table he’ll just want to eat them instead.” Buck smiled.

After dinner the waitress brought over the cookies.  
“Is it ok if he has these now?” The waitress smiled at Buck.

“Um.” Buck said

“It’s fine he can have them now.” Eddie nodded.

2.  
Buck was all out of gel so his curls were free. He was spending the day with Christoper at an aquarium.

Buck bumped into an old friend from highschool who was in LA for vacation.

“Wow you can sure tell he’s yours look at that hair.”

“Um he’s actually my boyfriends son, but I love him as if he were mine.”  
3.  
Christopher was fell down on the playground at school. Buck was furious.

“You need to make this safer for all children.” Buck demanded.

“Sir I’m sorry, but he really just fell down. All kids fall sometimes.”

“You’re sorry?? Really??” Buck hissed.

“Calm down please. Your son is fine it’s just a scraped knee.”

“He’s not my son, but you better make sure he’s always safe or I’ll be right back down here.” Buck demanded.

4.  
Buck showed up to Eddies for the day out and Chris was giggling like a maniac chris had on a red T-shirt and jeans and that’s just what buck had on.

“Buck we’re twins!!” Chris squealed.

“Nah you look much more handsome than I do.” Buck smiled.

“Daddy tell Buck he looks handsome too.” Chris demanded.

“You do. You always look handsome.” Eddie grinned.

They made their way to the park where Buck was snapping pictures of Chris and Eddie.

“You want me to take some?” A mom on a near by bench asked.

“No it’s ok.” Buck smiled.

“Come on I know how hard it can be getting both parents in the picture. Anyway it’s so cute your son wanted to dress like you.”

“Ok.” Buck smiled. “Thanks.”  
5.  
Albert was playing video games while Eddie was setting the table. Buck had slipped out to go pick up some chips and pop to go with the pizza.

“Where’s your dad?” Albert asked.

“Right there.” Chris giggled.

“I mean your other dad…..Buck” Albert said.

“He’s not my dad. He’s like my dad, but he’s my dads boyfriends. Maybe he’ll really be my dad some day.”

+1.  
It was Christmas time and taking Chris to see Santa was a tradition they started even before dating. Which coincidentally was the first time Buck was ever mistaken to be Chris’s dad.

Buck didn’t always correct their assumptions, but if Chris or Eddie was close enough to hear or he thought they could find out he would correct them.

“So what should we get Chris?” Eddie asked.

“What?” Buck choked.

“For Christmas.” Eddie laughed.

“I don’t know he’ll love anything.”

“You’re his dad too so you need to help.” Eddie smiled.

“What?” Buck choked.

“Oh wait I knew I was forgetting something.” Eddie grinned as he handed Buck a big envelope.

Buck carefully opened it and saw they were adoption papers.

“Eddie I-” Buck said not able to finish his sentence due to the overwhelming emotions.

“Wait I think I did this in the wrong order.” Eddie smirked before getting down on one knee. “Ev I love you so much. I want you to be the father of my son, and the man I wake up next to everyday. Please be my husband and Chris’s other father.

“Yes. Yes to it all.” Buck grinned.  
Eddie pulled Buck into a tight hug.

“Yay!” Chris squealed as he hurried over to them.  
Eddie scooped Chris into his arms. “After we get married Bucky is gonna live with us forever!”

“I love you guys I can’t wait to be part of the family.” Buck smiled.

“You already are.” Eddie grinned.

“Santa gave me my present early!” Chris giggled.


	2. 5 times Buck wanted to kiss Eddie and one time he did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea from lilywoood on tumblr

1.  
Buck watched as Eddie slowly lifted his beer bottle up to his lips. Drawing so much attention to his mouth. There’s more than one thing buck wants that mouth to do, but right now all he wants is a kiss.  
Eddie pulls the bottle away licking the last remnants of beer that remained on his lips.  
“Mmm.” Eddie moaned softly. “This beer is so good. Only ever buy beer straight from the brewery.”  
Buck couldn’t keep his eyes off Eddies mouth the rest of the night.  
2.  
Buck had just hit the winning run at the fire teams soft ball game. He’s always been a great athlete, but has never felt how it is to be the one who got the final points. The rush of adrenaline to know even tho it’s a team effort ultimately his his is what won the game and finished it off.  
Buck ran the bases and when he hit home plate Eddie was waiting and wrapped his arms around him lifting him off the ground.  
“Wooohooo way to go Buck!” Eddie laughed before slowly lowering Buck back to the ground. Eddies lips were just mere inches away.  
Buck wanted to kiss him, but should he? If and when he kisses Eddie the first time he definitely doesn’t want a audience.  
3.  
Of course Eddie has to wear those stupid glasses when he goes over his finances. He looks so good in them.  
When Eddie concentrates he bites his lip and slightly puckers them. Like why does he do this?  
Then he taps his finger right on his lips when he’s thinking very hard. It’s like he’s pointing to the place he wants Bucks lips to be.  
He’s completely oblivious that Buck just wants to climb in his lap remove those glasses and crash their lips together.  
4.  
Why does he have to be so perfect. It’s not just physical. Eddie is literally just too sweet some people think he’s all tough and broody, but he’s really just a big sweetheart.  
Eddie really just stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and then ran over to a tree in the nearby park and climbed up with out being asked because he saw an upset child who got a frisbee stuck. It was like dad mode activated.  
By the time he’d not only returned the frisbee, but helped console the child Buck just wanted to run over and kiss him right then. Push him up to the nearest tree and kiss him, but a park full of kids definitely not a good place to be making out.  
5.  
Buck got to Eddies for their movie night and Eddie had gotten all of Bucks favorites. Coke, Reese’s and even the special gourmet popcorn.  
“Eddie you didn’t need to get me all this.” Buck smiled.  
“I wanted to. You deserve to be spoiled.” Eddie smiled.  
This was it. There was no more holding back any longer this was way too sweet and Buck is way too in love to not kiss him.  
Buck began moving closer to Eddie.  
“Eddie I-” Buck froze when he heard Chris coming down the hall.  
“Whoa little man is joining us?” Buck smiled. “I thought he was busy.”  
“He wanted to surprise you! The sleep over got canceled something about a case head lice? Glad we didn’t get It.” Eddie laughed as he ran his hand through his recently grown out hair.  
Like that the moment was gone… timing and place just hadn’t been right…yet but it will be.  
+1.  
Buck knew it was late. He knew he needed to be quiet so he texted Eddie:  
“Come outside.”-Buck  
Moments later Eddie was out the door.  
“Buck are you ok? What are you doing here?” Eddie panicked.  
“Something I should have done a long time ago.” Buck said before cupping Eddies face and pulling it closer for their first kiss.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for so long, but the timing or place was always wrong. So I picked the time and place.” Buck smiled and Eddie just stood there speechless.  
“Eddie I love you. That’s why I kissed you.” Buck nodded.  
“I love you too. Now let’s do that again.” Eddie smiled and pulled Buck closer by the waist before kissing him again.


	3. 5 times the 118 told Buck Eddie was in love with him and 1 time Eddie said he was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by starcrossedrose (tumblr)
> 
> Adding Maddie & Abuela w/the 118 cuz I didn’t know who else to do

1.  
Buck flopped down on the couch of the firestation next to Hen and sighed.

“What’s wrong Buckaroo?”

“I just I can’t do this I’m so tired of pretending.” Buck groaned.

“Pretending what?” Hen asked.

“That I’m not in love with Eddie.” Buck sighed.

“You don’t have to pretend anything. I can tell he loves you. I’ve never seen a connection quite like yours.” Hen smiled.

Buck shook his head. “ I can’t risk it. I can’t lose him I just have to hide my feelings.”

2.  
Eddie gave Buck one of those smiles that made his heart feel things he didn’t know were possible. Eddie made him feel emotions unlike anyone else. Buck looked longingly at his best friend only to be caught by Chimney.

“Buck how long are you gonna try to deny this?” Chimney asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Buck said.

“Buck Eddie is in love with you. I’ve never seen anyone look at someone the way he looks at you.” Chimney said.

“Nothing has happened and nothing will happen. He isn’t interested and I need to get over it.”

3.  
Bobby watched as Buck and Eddie finished up one of their deep conversations.

“So you’re coming over tonight…right?” Eddie smiled.

“Of course.” Buck grinned.

Bobby saw as Buck walked away a look of pain washed over Bucks face.

“What’s wrong?” Bobby asked with concern.

“I’m in love with my best friend. I’m such an idiot.” Buck groaned.

“You’re not an idiot, and I think your best friend loves you too.” Bobby said.

“Yeah like a brother.” Buck sighed.

“No I mean I think Eddie is in love with you. You two share something very special. I really think you should go for it, and tell him how you feel.” Bobby said.

“I can’t. I can’t do it I need him in my life and I can’t lose him.” Buck said.

“You won’t lose him.” Bobby replies.

“I can’t.” Buck said before leaving the station.

4.  
Maddie and Buck were having a movie day but it was full of Buck moping.

“What’s your problem?” Maddie asked.

“Eddie is my problem. I’m in love with him.” Buck said.

Maddie let out a small laugh.

“It’s not funny.” Buck hissed.

“Yeah it is. You’re both completely clueless. 

Literally everyone knows you’re in love, but neither one of you will admit it to the other.” Maddie said.

“I don’t believe it. He’s too good for me. He wouldn’t be interested in me I’m a mess.” Buck said.

“Evan look at me. You are incredible and anyone would be lucky to have you. Ok? Just consider talking to him.” Maddie smiled.

5.  
Buck came over to Abuelas for Sunday lunch and was playing with Christopher. She caught Eddie looking at Buck and smiled.

“Buck could you help me?” Abuela asked.

“Of course!” Buck grinned and followed her to the kitchen.

“Eddie is in love with you. I see it in his eyes.” Abuela smiled.

“What?” Buck choked.

“Well how do you feel?” Abuela crossed her arms.

“It doesn’t matter how I feel. He isn’t interested in me.” Buck said

“So you love him too.” Abuela smiled.

“I better get back out there.” Buck said leaving the kitchen.

+1  
Buck tried to play it cool, but it wasn’t easy. Eddie noticed the strange behavior.

“What’s wrong?” Eddie asked.

“I’m just in my head I’ve been letting other people’s words get to me.” Buck sighed

“Did someone hurt you?!” Eddie snarled and his eyes filled with rage.

“No, it’s just they’ve been telling me something and I don’t believe it like. I’m not good enough so I know it isn’t true.” Buck sighed.

“Who told you that? Why would you think you aren’t good enough. Buck you’re incredible.”Eddie said.

“Please stop. You’re not making this easier.” Buck sighed.

“What?” Eddie asked.

Buck failed to answer.

“Please just talk.” Eddie said.

“Fine!! Everyone at work, Maddie and even your Abuela seem to be under the impression that you’re in love with me.”

“Well that’s because I am.” Eddie said confidently.

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? Evan look at me. You are the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. You love my son as if he’s your own, you’re so kind and I am awful at words, but I don’t have to justify loving you when it’s one of the easiest things to do.”

Buck was speechless.

“So you gonna say anything?” Eddie asked.

Buck grabbed Eddie and kissed him like his life depended on it.

“I love you Ed’s” Buck said resting his forehead on Eddies.


	4. 5 times Buck gives Eddie a gift + 1 time he receives one (💍 *wink wink*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr

Buck loves buying things for Eddie. Spoiling him is one of his favorite things to do especially since it’s the month building up to their anniversary.

1.  
“ Morning babe.” Buck grinned.

Eddie made his way over to the table to see Buck had gone out, and got breakfast from his favorite place even tho it was an hour away.

“You are too good. You must’ve woke up at like 5 am to get this.” Eddie shook his head.

“4:30, but nothing is too early for you. I’d do anything for you.” Buck smiled.

“I love you so much.” Eddie kissed Buck. “You don’t have to do stuff like this for me. Ok? There is no more wooing needed. I mean it was never needed, but you’re stuck with me now.” Eddie laughed.

“I love you too.” Buck grinned.

2.  
Chris was away at a sleep over and buck gave Eddie a tiny gift bag. With a pair of little tight black shorts.

Eddie opened them then eyed Buck up and down smiling.

“I mean it’s for you to wear, but this gift is a little selfish. I just wanna see you in them and then take them off you.” Buck said with a devilish grin.

“Well if it’s for me then I think I need to see you in them sometime too. I wanna be a good boyfriend, and share.” Eddie smiled.

“Ok deal, but you first.” Buck smirked.

3.  
Sometimes Buck couldn’t wait to get his hands on Eddie and would end up ripping his button downs off sending buttons flying. He felt bad, but it was Eddies fault. He liked to tempt Buck.

The car ride back from the restaurant he would get Buck all riled up. The things he’d say the way he’d reach his hand over to Bucks thigh gradually moving his hand higher and higher.

Buck got Eddie a big box with 5 new button down shirts and a note that said:

“I can’t wait to rip these off of you.”

Eddie laughed. “Maybe I’ll stop wearing button downs around you. Since you ruin them!”

“Um I got these just to destroy them and I wanna see you in them.” Buck crossed his arms.

4.  
In Eddies hometown there was a popular candy shop. Eddie loved their homade peanut butter cups.

There was a package with Eddies name on it sent from his parents. He assumed it was a care package like they’d occasionally send. Instead there was a note that said they were from Buck.

“You need to stop spoiling me!” Eddie laughed.

“Not gonna happen. I treat my man like a king.”   
Buck laughed. “I just like seeing you smile.”

“All I need to smile is Chris and you.” Eddie smiled lovingly.

5.  
Buck found out that when Eddie was in highschool he had a pair of. White Nike Air Force 1 Low Top shoes. He loved them. Unfortunately someone else did too, and stole them from his locker during gym class. He’d bought them with money from his summer job.

Buck felt bad so he immediately went to the mall and bought a pair for Eddie.

“Buck stop! You are seriously amazing, and like the nicest person ever. You don’t need to do this.” Eddie smiled.

“It’s our anniversary month so I do.” Buck laughed.  
“An anniversary is only one day.” Eddie shook his head.

“No more gifts please.” Eddie said kissing Buck.

“Can’t make any promises.” Buck smirked.

+1  
Buck didn’t know what was coming. Eddie had the whole thing planned out perfectly. First Eddie told Buck he was driving to the restaurant. Then he faked car trouble and pulled into a not so random parking lot.

Eddie got out of the truck and lifted the hood.

“Hey Buck come here please.” Eddie yelled.  
Buck hopped out of the truck and rounded the front to see Eddie down on one knee.

“You remember what happened here right?” Eddie smiled.

“This is where we first worked together. When I finally gave you a chance.” Buck smiled.

“Buck I thought of so many places that are important to us, but this is where it all started. This is the place our friendship that blossomed into something much more began. I love you. You are my bestfriend and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to grow old with you and laugh with you forever. Will you marry me?” Eddie said tears welling in his eyes.

Buck knelt down on the ground by Eddie and kissed him.

“Obviously!” Buck cried as Eddie slid the ring on his finger. “Spoiler alert your next gift is gonna be a ring from me!”


	5. 5 times Eddie’s jealous and the 1 time buck realizes it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr

1.  
Buck walked out of the lockeroom dressed really nice.

“Whoa! You got a date Buckaroo?” Chimney grinned.

“Nah just meeting up with an old friend.” Buck smiled.

“Would this old friend be an ex.” Eddie asked crossing his arms.

“No and why does it even matter?” Buck asked.

“It doesn’t. I don’t even care.” Eddie said storming out of the fire station.

2.  
Eddie noticed a woman he didn’t know hugging Buck. He got mad and when he found out it was Abby he was even more angry.

“Hey Eddie this is Abby.” Buck said

“Hey.” Eddie nodded before going in the locker room and peeking out.

Buck noticed.

“Why are you spying on us?”

“I’m not..ok maybe I was, but I just don’t want her around.” Eddie blurted out. “I-I mean because she hurt you.”

“It’s fine.” Buck smiled.

“Ok.” Eddie sighed.

3.  
After a simple call at the farmers market. Eddie saw a guy flirting with Buck. This guy even grabbed Bucks hand.

“What was that about?” Eddie asked.

“He gave me his number.” Buck rolled his eyes.

“Oh.” Eddie said.

“I don’t even want it, but oh well not the first time I threw someone’s number away.”

As happy as it made Eddie that Buck threw it away he couldn’t stand how many people were interested in Buck. He understood, but he didn’t like the idea of Buck being with anyone, well anyone other than him.

4.  
“Hey you wanna come over tonight.” Eddie smiled.

“I wish I could I have a date.” Buck sighed.

“You do? What? With who? Do I know them?” Eddie rambled.

“I don’t even know. Maddie won’t get off my back so one date maybe will make her shut up. I don’t know why so many people care about my dating life.” Buck groaned.

“Ok so just cancel it it you don’t wanna go.” Eddie said hoping he would.

“I can’t.”

Eddie wanted to be on that date with Buck. What if it goes well and Buck actually starts to like this person.

5.  
Eddie actually found himself jealous of a pillow. He walked in the bunk room and Buck was shirtless and spooning a body pillow.

Bucks eyes flickered open to Eddie laying a bunk away staring.

“Dude why are you watching me sleep?” Buck laughed.

“That pillow looks comfortable.” Eddie said hoping he would believe it.

“Here I’m awake now. So you try it out!” Buck grinned throwing the pillow at Eddie before leaving the room

Eddie burried his face in the pillow inhaling the scent of Bucks cologne. Hoping that one day him and Buck could lay that way or that Buck would hold him the way he holds the pillow.

+1.  
The 118 was having a charity carnival. They were planning it and throwing around all sorts of ideas. When it was suggested Buck do the kissing booth Eddie left the room not speaking.

“Dude are you jealous?” Buck asked following him to the locker room.

“Why would I be?” Eddie scoffed.

“I thought maybe you wanted to do the kissing.” Buck said.

“You’re right.” Eddie smiled and grabbed Buck then kissed him.

“Whoa. I just meant the kissing booth.” Buck whispered in shock.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” Eddie groaned.

“If you’re ok with it I’d like to try that again. You caught me off gaurd I can do better.” Buck grinned.  
“Ok.” Eddie nodded and kissed Buck again.

“You’re really good at that. People would definitely pay for that, but no kissing booth for you please.”   
Buck laughed. “I already know when I say no they’re gonna go after you.”

“Fine deal. We both refuse it.” Eddie grinned.


	6. 5 times Eddie was sexy as hell he made buck trip up metaphorically maybe plus 1 time Buck was so sexy Eddie was left speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by justsmilestuffhappens on tumblr

Eddie is literally one of the hottest….the hottest person buck has ever seen. It’s seems like he isn’t even trying most of the time.

1.  
Buck knocked on Eddies door only to see a shirtless sweaty Eddie breathing some what heavily.

“Sorry if interrupted something.” Buck said.

“Just working out. Come on in.” Eddie smiled.

Buck sat on the couch, and Eddie went back to doing push-ups. Buck was silent just watching Eddie.

“So?? What did you need?” Eddie asked.

“I um…nothing I was just bored.” Buck stammered.

“Ah ok so you just want me when youre bored I see.” Eddie laughed.

Buck grabbed his phone from his pocket pretending to have a text.

“Oh gotta go!” Buck ran out then sat in his Jeep a moment barely able to breath.

2.  
Of course. Eddie has to wash the fire truck in a white tshirt, and of course he spills the water causing his shirt to be see through showing off his incredible body.

“Buck you wanna come help?” Eddie asked.

“Nah I’m good.” Buck said.  
“Ok.” Eddie said ripping off his drenched t shirt, and throwing it at Buck.

Buck froze in place again, and watched Eddie who seemed to be completely oblivious to what he was doing and the affect it had in Buck.

3.  
Buck thought he knew basically everything about his bestfriend. That is until he found out about a hidden talent he had. He was an incredible dancer.  
Eddie basically looked like he was straight out of magic mike with the way he was moving. It started mostly as joking around at the station, but it quickly turned into more. Eddie had to turn it into a competition to prove he was the best dancer in the house even tho Chimey insists he is better.

“Come on Buck. You pick who’s better?” Eddie smirked.

“I…I don’t know.” Buck said.

“Buck come on.” Chimney laughed. “It’s clearly Eddie I was just having a good time.”

“Whatever.” Buck said quickly leaving the room.  
4.  
Buck was just getting two beers from the fridge . He came back to Eddie on the floor ass sticking straight up, and he was sort of shaking it. His arm was stretched under the couch.

Buck cleared his throat. “What are you doing?”

“I dropped my phone.” Eddie groaned.

Buck got down on the floor next to him.

“Here my arms are longer let me try.” Buck smiled.

Buck grabbed the phone and handed it back to Eddie.

“Hold your arms straight out like this.” Eddie said.

“Ok?” Buck said complying to Eddies strange request.

Eddie pressed their chests together and held his arms out to compare. Looking back and forth his stubble brushing against Bucks face.

“Ok you were right.” Eddie said.

“Duh.” Buck said as his face began to turn bright red.

5.  
Eddie was on the phone for hours. With the cable company. He was being charged for things that weren’t even in his cable package.

Eddie began to get angry and was yelling in Spanish. Buck had never seen or heard Eddie like this.

His breathing got very heavy as he watched, and listened to Eddie. He wanted Eddie bad. He had never been so turned on by someone’s anger before.

Buck wasn’t sure how much longer he could last with the way Eddies been lately. He tries to shake the thoughts tho this is his best friend.

+1  
Sometimes when Buck eats he is a disaster, and makes a huge mess. On this particular day at work he was working on an ice cream cone. It was really hot out so it was melting all over his hands. He began licking each finger and his lips.

“Knock it off.” Eddie groaned.

“Well it’s hot out, and it’s messy!” Buck said.

“Come with me now please.” Eddie said

“Whatever.” Buck said following Eddie to the locker room.

“What do you want?” Buck asked before Eddie pushed Buck against the lockers and licked the ice cream on his lips then kissed him.

“What was that for?” Buck asked.

“You’re being way too hot!” Eddie smirked.

“Me? You’ve been driving me crazy all week. The pushups, washing the truck, the dancing, looking for your phone and being so close, and the yelling in Spanish.” Buck let out a deep breath. “I could barely breathe.”

“Oh I see you liked it. Good it was all on purpose I wanted to see if you would make a move. Why didn’t you?” Eddie smirked.

Buck grabbed Eddie and kissed him. “Consider that me making a move.”


	7. Five times Buck says something sweet about Eddie in a different language + one time Eddie hears/understands him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on tumblr
> 
> Also I apologize I do not speak these languages and I know for a fact they aren’t all correct so you don’t have to tell me

Buck knows a lot of languages and wants to see just how long it takes for Eddie to hear what he’s trying to say.

1\. French  
Buck walked into the fire station. He’s really been wanting to tell Eddie how he feels, but wants to have a little fun with it first.

“Hey!” Eddie smiled.

“Hey.” Buck smirked.

“Je suis vraiment chanceux de t’avoir.” (I’m so lucky to have you) Buck grinned.

“Is that French?” Eddie blushed.

“Yeah.” Buck nodded.

“What does it mean?” Eddie asked.

“I’m not telling.” Buck grinned.

2\. Vietnamese  
Eddie and Chris knocked on Buck’s door for their weekly movie night.

“Hey buddy!” Buck grinned.

“Hey Buck.” Chris said walking to the couch.  
Buck looked Eddie directly in the eyes.

“Tôi thật may mắn khi có bạn.” (I’m so lucky to have you) Buck said.

“What language was that?” Eddie asked.

“Vietnamese.” Buck replied. “ And if you don’t know what I said then you’re just gonna have to wait until you understand.”

3\. German  
After a call and sitting in the truck incredibly close and pressed together. Buck shot Eddie a smirk.

“What?” Eddie laughed.

“Ich bin so glücklich, dich zu haben.”(I’m so lucky to have you) Buck said.

“Still don’t know what you’re saying.” Eddie sighed.

“Dude why can’t you just say it so I understand.”  
“It’s more fun this way, but in time you will know.”

“Ok.” Eddie sighed.

4\. Klingon  
Eddie met buck at the bar for drinks. Buck had that smirk on his face again.

“Ok Buckley just say it.” Eddie laughed.

“'ach ghojmoHwI’‘a’ nuv reH vIqIH” (I’m so lucky to have you). Buck grinned.

“What the hell was that?” Eddie asked very confused.

“Klingon.” Buck said as if it was the most obvious thing.

“What?” Eddie laughed.

“From Star Trek.”

“I know what it is I just didn’t know you knew Klingon.”

“Well apparently there’s a lot of things I know that you don’t. I’ve said it 4 times and you still haven’t got it yet.” Buck laughed.

5\. Italian  
Bobby made spaghetti for lunch and Buck gave Eddie the smirk again.

“Let me gues you know Italian too.” Eddie shook his head in disbelief.

“Sono così fortunato ad averti.” Buck said.

“I still don’t know.” Eddie groaned.

“Well maybe if you knew more languages. We wouldn’t have this problem.”

“I know three!” Eddie laughed.

“Ok then maybe eventually I’ll say it in whatever the mystery third language you know is.” Buck smiled.

+1. Swedish  
Buck went to Eddies after work it was closer than going home and he was already doing something in the morning with Chris and Eddie so it just makes sense. He gave Eddie the look again.

“Ok let’s hear it.” Eddie said.

“Jag är så glad att jag har dig.” (I’m so lucky to have you) Buck said.

Eddie moved closer to Buck and smiled.

“What?” Buck asked.

“Jag tror att jag är den lyckliga.”( I think I’m the lucky one) Eddie smiled before grabbing Buck and kissing him.

“Ok glad you finally got it. Spanish was the only one I had left and I knew you’d know that.” Buck grinned.


	8. 5 times Buck almost confesses his feelings plus one time he did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Comablog2 on tumblr

1.  
Buck and Eddie were hanging out alone. Which usually only happens when Chris is in bed, but this was different he was at a sleep over and it was just the two of them for hours. There’s so much time and so many opportunities to tell the truth.  
Buck sat on the couch with Eddie gazing at him. Eddie noticed.

“You ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Buck smiled.

Bucks eyes continued to wander back to Eddie. For like the next hour. How could he not tho? The man he loves…the most attractive person he’s ever seen in his entire life is inches away.

“Ok seriously please just talk.”

“Um ok well…I think that I might…no I know that I should probably leave and go home because it’s late and I’m so tired.” Buck said adding a fake yawn to throw off Eddie.

2.  
Buck had seen a sign about taking chances. This got him to thinking about his relationship with Eddie. How it could be more all it would take to get the chance is tell him. It’s just a few little words.

“Hey Eddie I saw something today and I wanna talk to you.”

“Ok. What about?” Eddie smiled.

“Well I saw this sign and it got me thinking a lot!”

“Like an actual sign or metaphorical.”

“Well……it was for this new cake, and I love cake we should try some sometime soon. Chris would totally love it.”

“Cake?”

“Yeah Cake!”

“It seemed more serious than cake Buck.”

“I take my cake very seriously.” Buck smiled.

“Whatever.” Eddie sighed.

3.  
Buck woke up on Eddies couch. His head on Eddies shoulder.

Buck thought ok this is it this is the day. He snuggled up closer to Eddie waiting for him to wake up. Eddie woke up unfortunately Buck got so cozy he’d fallen back asleep.

He woke up to Chris and Eddie breakfast at the table.

Buck groaned and walked to the hallway. Where Eddie soon appeared.

“What are you doing.”

“Nothing.”

“You’re being weird.”

“You are.”

“Stop acting like I’m your big brother and come get some breakfast.” Eddie laughed.

Brother? Brother zoned….oh no. Today is not the day.

4.  
Buck walked into the station with confidence. He was gonna do it now. Say those three little words.  
He walked confidently up to Eddie.

“Eddie I love….your shirt is it new?”

“You mean my uniform shirt I wear everyday at work,and we all wear, and own multiple of?”

“Haha pranked you.”

“Not really a prank, but ok.”  
“Oh you must not get it.”

“What?”

“It’s a joke, don’t worry about it.” Buck laughed.

5.  
Buck looked in the mirror as he fixed his hair to get it as perfect as he could. Everything had to be in place.

Buck ordered from Eddies favorite takeout place and stopped by a bakery to get the cookies he loves.

Buck heard a knock at the door he was so nervous, but it was just the delivery man.

Buck was so nervous and the anticipation was driving him crazy.

Bucks phone dinged.

New text from Eddie:

“Sorry can’t make it tonight! Chris is sick so won’t be going to his friends tonight.”

“That’s ok. I hope they little guy feels better soon🙏”

+1  
Buck knocked on Eddies door it was late so he knew Chris would be in bed. He couldn’t hold back any longer. Eddie finally answered the door.

“Buck what are you doing here?”

“I have to tell you something.”

“Are you ok? What happened?”

“I’m fine actually I’m great, but just listen. Eddie I love you and I’m sorry but I do and I just had to tell you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah I’ve been trying to tell you, and something has always gone wrong or I chickened out. I’ve been too scared for too long, but now it’s out and you know.” Buck said turning to leave.

Eddie gently grabbed his arm.

“I think you’re supposed to stay and let me tell you how I feel.” Eddie grinned.

“Oh yeah.” Buck blushed.

“Ok I’m not very good with words so I hope this tells you all you need to know.” Eddie said before grabbing Buck and kissing him. “I love you too.”


	9. 5 times Buck cooked for Eddie/Chris & the 1 time Eddie cooked for Buck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr

1.  
Eddie woke to a delicious aroma filling the house. Buck was in the kitchen making pancakes. He looks so good. He always does, but Eddie loves the way he looks in his kitchen, and bedroom, and living room, just every room in the house feels more like home with Buck in it.

“Morning babe.” Buck smiled. “Hope you’re hungry.”

“Starving.” Eddie smirked before kissing Buck.  
Eddie licked his lips. “Yum blueberry.”

“Ok. Let et me these off the burner, then you can kiss me as much as you want.” Buck smiled.

“I don’t know I mean I love kissing you, but your pancakes are delicious.” Eddie laughed.

Buck placed the pancakes on a plate and Eddie was immediately kissing Buck again.

“Pancakes can be reheated but you’re so hot right now I don’t wanna miss this chance. It’s not every morning we have the house to ourselves.” Eddie said before deepening their kiss and dragging Buck to the couch.

2.  
Buck was making dinner for his two favorite people. Chris and Eddie.

“Dad this smells so much better than your spaghetti and theres no smoke.” Chris giggled.

“Hey! I try my best.” Eddie smiled.

“It’s ok dad we have Buck to take care of us now.” Chris smiled. “You can’t cook but you give the best hugs.”

“He’s right…about both.” Buck grinned as he came up behind Eddie wrapping his arms around him   
tightly.

3.  
Eddie was sick and he heard a lot of noise from the kitchen. Eventually Buck appaeared in the bedroom doorway with a tray.

“I made you some soup. Can you try to eat a little?” Buck smiled.

“Can you feed me.” Eddie said softly.

“I’d do anything for you. Of course.” Buck sat perched on the side of the bed spoon feeding Eddie some soup.

“Thank you.” Eddie said with a soft smile.

“Ok now get some rest I’ll be here if you need anything.”

“Thanks, love you.” Eddie nodded.

“Love you too.”

4.  
Eddie parents were coming to town and Buck was meeting them for the first time.

He decided on chicken, corn, and potatoes. Buck was really nervous.

“Wow this boy is a keeper mijo.” Ramon smiled.

“Yes. He is not only so sweet, but he’s a great cook.” Helena nodded.

“My thoughts exactly. Good to know there’s someone taking care of our son and grandson.” Ramon said patting Bucks shoulder.

“Always sir.” Buck nodded.

“Please call me Ramon.”

“Yes sir…I mean Ramon.” Buck smiled.  
5.  
Eddies swore his heart skipped a beat. Chris was sitting on the counter dancing. While Buck had a bowl of batter in one arm and a wooden spoon. He was alternating between stirring and using it as a microphone.

Eddie stood there staring frozen in love.

“Dad. Are you ok?” Chris giggled.

“Yeah. Just wondering why you two are having all this fun and didnt invite me.” Eddie pretended to be offended.

Eddie walked over and removed the bowl from Bucks hand and spun him around before dipping him and giving him a soft kiss.

“Ew.” Chris said.

“What?? Buck wanted some sugar.” Eddie said

“I’d have preferred the cookies.” Buck joked earning a cheer from Chris.

“Hmm I’ll remember that later when you’re begging.” Eddie whispered in Bucks ear causing him to blush.

+1.  
Buck walked into Eddies smoke filled kitchen. The sound of the smoke detector going off and a pan with something chared and smoking in the sink.  
“What are you doing?” Buck laughed.  
“It’s nothing.” Eddie frowned.

“Hey it’s ok.” Buck smiled.

“I wanted to do something nice to treat you. Show how much I love you and I can’t even do that with out ruining it.” Eddie sighed.

“I can think of plenty of ways for you to treat me that don’t involve you cooking. Although many of them are hot.” Buck wiggled his eyebrows.  
Eddie still seemed unhappy.

“Hey it’s ok. You’re better with the grill than I am, and your coffee always is better which I don’t get how I mess up coffee it’s pretty easy. So basically our talents combined make a full functioning adult and I think that’s really special. You’re better at laundry too…sorry again about turning all the whites pink.” Buck laughed.

“You’re right. We are pretty good together huh?” Eddie smiled.

“Perfect match.” Buck grinned.


	10. Prompt for 5+1: buck is touch starved and eddie notices it and helps him +1 eddie is touch starved and Buck helps him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr

Buck never realized just how much he needed touched, but once he began dating Eddie he realized just how starved he was to be touched. This wasn’t just sexual. It was comforting touches too.

1.  
Buck wasn’t having a good day. He was clearly upset, but nothing anyone did seemed to work.  
His favorite foods, and jokes the team told. Didn’t do a thing he was still just in a mood. Eddie decided to try something. He wrapped his arms tightly around Buck. Here’s the tricky part being a few inches shorter he had to coax Buck into relaxing to where he could get his head to his chest. Hand petting Bucks hair.

“You’re ok. I’m sorry you’re not having a good day, but I’ll do everything I can to make sure it gets better. Ok?” Eddie whispered.

“Yeah.” Buck said softly. “It’s already working. I think I really needed a hug. I haven’t been getting many hugs lately. Thanks Ed’s you’re the best.”

“I’ll make sure to hug you more.” Eddie grinned before kissing Bucks forehead.

2.  
Bucks nerves were high. His hands were fidgeting. He was cracking his knuckles, and tapping his fingers.

Eddie looked at him.

“Sorry I’ll stop.” Buck frowned.

“Hey. It’s ok.” Eddie said grabbing Bucks hands kissing them softly. “I got you…you know that right?”

Buck nodded. “You always know just what I need.”

3.  
Buck was really stressed. To be honest it was kind of making him act like a bit of a brat. The team could barely handle it.

“Eddie can you do something about that.” Bobby asked gesturing at Buck.

“I know a few ways to relive stress for him, unfortunately none are work appropriate.” Eddie said.

“Ok I’m making an exception and over ruling my no hooking up rule just this one time if it will stop that.” Bobby said.

“Ok I don’t wanna hear it from any of you. You’ll just piss him off if you make a comment.”Eddie said sternly at Hen and Chimney.

“We would never!” Chimney said hand on his heart as if he was offended.

“If you fix Buck I won’t say a word.” Hen nodded and Chimney agreed.

After about 10 minutes in the supply closet with Eddie and Buck was suddenly carefree.

Chimney shot Buck a look that would have set him off 10 minutes ago.

“I would say suck my dick, but Eddie just did.” Buck said erupting in laugheter causing Eddie to blush.”

4.  
“I need you.” Buck said as soon as Eddie answered his phone.

“I’m what way?” Eddie asked.

“I can’t sleep. Can I come over? Cuddles would be very beneficial.” Buck said.

“Yeah just use your key. I’m in bed, but if I’m asleep just wake me up.” Eddie said.

“Love you and see you soon.” Buck said.

“Love you too.”

Buck got to Eddies and crawled in real close snuggling up to his boyfriend.

“Hey.” Eddie said softly.

“Hey. Thanks for this. It’s so hard sleeping alone some nights. It never phased me until I learned how comforting it is to sleep next to you.” Buck smiled.

“You’re just too sweet.” Eddie said kissing Bucks temple. “I sleep better with you by my side too.”

5.  
Bucks leg was really sore he tried to take care of the pain himself, but he needed his leg to be stretched out straight and his legs are much too long to reach his calve right.

“Babe you just gotta ask and I got you ok??” Eddie said lifting Bucks leg to his lap before rubbing it.

“What would I do with out you?” Buck fluttered his eyelashes.

“Feelings mutual babe. I’d be lost with out you.” Eddie grinned.

+1.  
Eddie was very tense Buck accidentally called him out making things slightly worse for a moment.

“Hey.” Buck said walking over removing the beer from Eddies hand straddling him.

Buck placed this hands on Eddies shoulders and began massaging him. “How’s that feel?”

“Good.” Eddie smiled.

“And this?” Bucks said before kissing Eddie.

“So good.” Eddie whispered.

Buck soon began grinding on Eddie before sliding his hand down his pants. “Well I can tell this must feel pretty good too.”

Eddie let out a small moan. “Bedroom now. You make me feel so good.”

“Let’s go we can both make eachother feel good.” Buck grinned before pulling Eddie to the bedroom.


	11. 5 times Buck calls Eddie his boyfriend and 1 time he makes it more than just a boyfriend thing

1.  
Buck and Eddie were walking hand in hand down the side walk to their favorite restaurant.

“Buck?”

Buck turned to see Abby.

“Hey!” Buck smiled.

“Eddie this is Abby and Abby this is Eddie my boyfriend.” Buck smiled.

“Yeah I recognize you from Instagram. Buck sure loves showing you off.” Abby smiled and Eddie blushed.

“I’m lucky to have him of course I’m gonna show him off.” Buck grinned.

2.  
“Hello Mr.Diaz your son is a joy to have in class.” Chris’s teacher Mrs. Martinez smiled.

“Oh I’m actually his dads boyfriend.” Buck explained.

“I’m sorry I just assumed it’s just Chris speaks so highly of you.” Mrs. Martinez apologized.

“Don’t be sorry. I love that kid like crazy.” Buck smiled.

“They’re very lucky to have you.” Mrs. Martinez grinned.

“I think I’m the lucky one.” Buck nodded.

3.  
“Where’s my boyfriend? Has anyone seen my boyfriend. You know my boyfriend right…Eddie. Where is he?” Buck said.

“Yes Buck we all know Eddie, and that he’s your boyfriend, but he’s not here yet.” Hen shook her head.

“Eddie!!” Buck said as he saw Eddies truck pull in the parking lot.

“Hi boyfriend.” Buck laughed running to Eddie as he entered the station.

“Hey, I missed you.” Eddie said before quickly kissing Buck.”  
4.  
On a call Buck and Eddie had just cut a man down whose parachute was caugh on a plane.  
“Are you boys single?” A woman from the plane asked.  
“No we aren’t. He’s my boyfriend.” Buck hissed grabbing Eddies hand.  
The woman shrugged and walked away.

“Whoa chill Buck.” Eddie laughed.

“People need to know you’re mine. My boyfriend.” Buck said sternly.

5.  
Buck was in Eddies kitchen cooking when Eddie came home.

“Hey babe what are you doing? I didn’t know you were coming over this early.” Eddie smiled embracing his boyfriend from behind.

“Well I wanted to make my boyfriend some dinner.” Buck said turning around to face Eddie.

“Yeah? Well your boyfriend can’t wait. It smells great.” Eddie said before leaving a soft kiss on Bucks nose.

“We gotta teach you to cook. So it’s not always me or ordering take out.” Buck teased.

“I might not be able to cook, but I’m good at other things.” Eddie smirked  
+1  
Buck and Eddie were lying in bed cuddling.

“Hey I’ve been thinking.” Buck said.

“Oh that’s never good.” Eddie joked.

“Hey! I’m serious!” Buck nudged Eddie.

“What is it?” Eddie smiled.

“I don’t think I want to be your boyfriend anymore I’d ra-” Buck said before Eddie cut him off.

“What…why what happened?” Eddie panicked.

“Well I was trying to say I’d like to upgrade you to fiancé but you kinda interrupted me.” Buck smiled.

“Oh ok.” Eddie said with relief.

“Wait…did you just propose?” Eddie asked in shock.

“I was trying to before I was so rudely interrupted.” Buck laughed.

“Yes. Yes I will marry you!” Eddie smiled before kissing his fiancé.


	12. 5 times Buck blushed because of Eddie+1 time Eddie blushed because of Buck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not requested/original idea

1.  
Buck looked at Eddie. Who was working out, and this man looked so sexy drenched in sweat, and then he began grunting and Bucks brain went int NSFW mode.

“Knock if off.” Buck groaned.

“Oh come on don’t you like it when I’m like this. Sweaty and grunting I fact I think it’s your favorite way to see me. Sounds a lot like one of your favorite activities we do together.” Eddie smirked  
wrapping his arms around Buck.

“Get off!” Buck yelled

“Oh I’d love to get you off baby, but we’re at work so no can do.” Eddie laughed.

Bucks cheeks were bright pink.

“Why do you do this to me?” Buck groaned.

“I like to see you blush. It’s hot.” Eddie winked.

2.  
Buck was smart so smart, but often underestimated. Eddie however always knew how intelligent his boyfriend was. They were watching Jeopardy and Buck was getting every question right.

“Wow smart and sexy.” Eddie smiled. “I hit the jackpot.”

“Stop.” Buck blushed fluttering his eyelashes.

“Oh I forgot to mention absolutely adorable too.” Eddie said kissing Bucks cheek.

“Eddie.” Buck grinned.

“Evan.” Eddie laughed knowing the effect this had on Buck.

“Babe stop.” Buck whined

“I like seeing you like this. My cute blushing babe.” Eddie said nuzzling into Bucks neck.

3.  
Buck looked in the mirror as he straightened his tie.

Eddie whistlesd causing Buck to spin around.

“My man is so handsome.” Eddie gently pulled Buck closer by his tie before connecting their lips.

“Do we have to go out for my birthday? I think I’d rather unwrap you.” Eddie smirked.

“As much as I like your idea we need to go. Everyone is waiting.” Buck blushed.

“Let me just have a little sample.” Eddie said licking his lips before kissing Buck again.

“You ready to go now?” Buck smiled.

“Well I’d rather start this night off with some desert, but I guess I’ll just have to wait until later.” 

Eddie said eyes full of desire.

“Ok let’s go.” Buck said as his cheeks began growing pinker.

4.  
Buck slid down the pole at the fire station and then noticed Eddie texted him.

Eddie: “Next thing you wrap your legs around better be me”

Buck looked up at Eddie who was looking at him in a way that made Buck feel many things. His cheeks were flushed and he shook his head.

Eddie was soon right behind him whispering in his ear. “You like to be a tease? Get in my head? Make me think about you with your legs tightly wrapped around me.”

“Stop.” Buck begged.

“Oh wow you’re almost as red as the fire truck.” Eddie joked.

5.  
Eddie walked in to see Buck cooking.

“Hey babe! Wow not sure what’s hotter you or the kitchen.” Eddie smirked.

Buck tasted the sauce.

“Oh babe is it spicy?? Your face is all red.”

Buck glared at Eddie.

“What?” Eddie laughed.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Buck rolled his eyes.

+1.  
Buck was getting really annoyed with Eddie constantly making him Blush. He knew how to do it to Eddie to, but didn’t feel the need to do it all the time. This is payback tho. Luckily there was an ice cream truck when they were walking back from dinner.

Buck looked at Eddie as slowly opened up a popsicle. Tongue sliding all over it then he began deepthroating it.

“Buck no.” Eddie said as his cheeks went pink.

“What? Usually you love seeing me with my mouth full.” Buck winked.

“Buck!”

“Oh are you imagining my mouth on something else?” Buck laughed.

Eddies cheeks were completely pink. He grabbed Buck and kissed his frozen lips.

“We need to get home now.” Eddie demanded.

“I don’t know. I mean you always do this to me. So not so fun when I’m the one doing it to you huh?” Buck smirked.

“I’m sorry but you look so good when you’re flustered so I just can’t help it. That’s pretty selfish. I’m sorry.” Eddie smiled.

“Just please stop doing it at the station.” Buck smirked before kissing Eddie.

“I’ll do my best.” Eddie said cheeks still with a tinge or pink.


	13. 5 times Buck and Eddie accidentally saw eachother Naked+1 time it wasn’t an accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not requested/original idea

1.  
Eddie made his way up to Bucks apartment. He knocked, but over the blaring music there was no way Buck would hear it. Eddie opened the door to hear ‘Old Time Rock N Roll’ blaring.

Buck slid across the floor Risky Buisness style, but instead of a button down, white briefs and socks. All he was wearing was socks. He began dancing around lip syncing, thrusting, and doing high kicks. The dance is highly inappropriate when everything’s hanging out. Eddie stood there wide eyed and frozen before speaking. 

“Buck.” Eddie said holding his eyes tightly closed.

“Shit Eddie.” Buck said.

“Y-you can open your eyes.” Buck said turning off the music.

Eddie opened his eyes relived Buck was wearing sweats.

“If you’re gonna recreate Risky Business at least wear underwear,but technically you should have on a button down too.” Eddie said 

“Risky Buisness? I was copying the dominoes commercial.” Buck said.

“Are you fucking kidding me? First of all that commercial is based off the iconic Risky Business scene. Second of all pretty sure the dominoes commercial doesn’t have a dick in it. He wears the proper attire.”

“Lighten up.” Buck laughed. “You’re the one who walked into my apartment unannounced. The first rule of my apartment is clothing optional. Not like it’s nothing you haven’t seen before, we do share a locker room.”

“That’s different. I’m gonna go.” Eddie sighed before walking out the door there’s no way he could spend time with Buck right now not with the things he was feeling in his pants.

2.

Buck walked into Eddies unsure why he wasn’t awake for work. They were carpooling since Chris was away at camp Eddie was getting his truck fixed this week. Buck went in to check what was going on.

With the house completely silent Buck went in Eddies room. Eddie was completely naked on his back sprawled out on the sheets. Showing everything. Buck had to look away once he realized how creepy it would be for Eddie to wake up and see his best friend staring at his naked body, and he felt like he was invading Eddies privacy.

“Eddie we’re gonna be late. Also you gave me shit and now here you are naked.”Buck laughed nervously.

“Shit!” Eddie tried to wrap up in the sheet only to fall out of bed and to the floor.

“Eddie!” 

“I’m fine.” Eddie said.

Buck rushed over forgetting Eddie was as naked and his hand accidentally grazed over Eddies dick.

“Sorry um I’m just gonna go wait out there now ok bye.” Buck said running out of the room hoping to hide his blush.

3.

Buck had just got done with his laps at the gyms pool. He was changing in one of the stalls quick. There were a lot of weirdos in locker room so this made him much more comfortable. The lock didn’t latch and Eddie swung the door open getting and eye full of a buck naked Buck.

“Lock the door next time man.” Eddie groaned shutting the door.

“Hey better you seeing me than creepy Steve. Last time he saw me he told me I have pretty teeth and wanted to know if he could have one.” Buck laughed.

“He told me I need to grow my hair back out. It looks really fluffy when it’s long and once it’s longer he’s gonna pet me. Which is why I keep cutting it. Dude freaks me out.”

“Man so I have to blame him for you not growing it out.” Buck mumbled.

“What?” Eddie asked.

“Nothing.” Buck blurted.

4.

Eddie and Buck were hanging out. It was pretty hot so Eddie was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts. He reached up in the cupboard. His pants latched on to a nail from the drawer. He was unaware when he pulled away it ripped his shorts revealing everything.

“Dude why aren’t you wearing underwear?” Buck said trying to look away.

Eddie grabbed a newspaper shielding his lower half “Laundry day.” Eddie said as if it were the most obvious thing.

Buck rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Not my fault I don’t have time to do laundry.”

“Just buy more underwear it’s that simple.” Buck laughed.

“I like freeballing from time to time so it’s a good excuse.” Eddie shrugged.

“Never say freeballing again please.”

5.  
Buck was staying at Eddies while his place was being fumigated. 

Buck woke up extra early to use the bathroom in Eddies room. He slipped his shorts off opening the curtain to see a very naked Eddie.

“What are you doing?” Eddie said pulling the curtain shut.

“I was gonna shower.”

“There’s a shower down the hall from the guest room.” Eddie said.

“It’s haunted.” 

“It’s not haunted.”

“Yeah it is.”

“No it isn’t.” Eddie laughed.

“Well then explain why I heard noise in there last night. You were in bed. I was in bed and Chris isn’t here. That’s not normal it’s paranormal.” Buck said.

“First of all it was me putting fresh towels in there because I forgot. Second of all can we maybe talk later when we aren’t both naked.”

“Ok.” Buck shrugged exiting the bathroom.

+1

“Hey what are you doing after work?” Buck smiled.

“Hopefully you.” Eddie smirked.

“What?” Buck blushed.

“Cut the shit Buck would you like the two of us to have sex.”

“Is this a test or a joke? I’m sorry if I stare too much when you’re naked, but you’re really hot. I stopped looking when I was able to compute what was happening.”

“No it’s not a joke, but I can’t handle seeing you naked. I want more, and if you want more. Let’s have more.”

“But what if I want more, but also more than just that more. “ Buck raised a brow.

“What?”

“I don’t want just sex.” Buck said.

“So you want more. Like a relationship?”

Buck nodded.

“Me too so why don’t you come over tonight. We’ll have the house to ourselves and we can talk and then we can not talk. Clothing not required.” Eddie smiled.

Buck arrived at Eddies immediately pulling him closer kissing him. 

“Didn’t you wanna talk?” Eddie asked.

“You said you want more than just sex..like a relationship right?” Buck panted.

“Yes.” Eddie nodded.

“Me too! Great chat, we can finish it later.” Buck said before pulling Eddie down the hall into the bedroom.

“Let’s see who can be naked first!” Buck challenged ripping his clothes off.

Eddie was still fully clothed looking Buck up and down.

“Ha I won.” Buck smirked.

“Really? I’m really feeling like a winner after seeing that. Damn you’re hot.” Eddie grinned.

“Yeah this does feel like a loss. You’re wearing entirely too much clothing.” Buck said with sad puppy eyes.

Eddie removed shirt and sweats.

“I was freeballing again. Less layers to take off.” Eddie grinned.

“Just shut up.” Buck shook his head before pushing Eddie to the bed.

“I think I like seeing each other naked on purpose better.” Eddie grinned.

“Me too.” Buck laughed.


	14. 5 times Eddie calls Buck a petname Spanish +1 time Buck does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by chrrlees on tumblr  
> Some of these words have multiple translations like honey/dear/sweetheart basically just loving term of endearment so sorry if any are wrong

1.

Buck and Eddie had just finished eating dinner. The restaurant had a dance floor, but it was completely empty. Eddie looked at the dance floor then at Buck.

“No.” Buck shook his head.

“Please Buck...for me.” Eddie begged.

“No one else is dancing.” Buck explained.

“I don’t care if anyone is dancing. I wanna dance with my handsome boyfriend.” Eddie smiled.

“Ok.” Buck blushed.

They made their way to the dance floor hand in hand.

“Gracias, mi amor. (Thank you my love)” Eddie whispered lips brushing against Bucks ear.

Buck smiled moving as close to Eddie as he could get holding on tightly.

2.

Buck was getting dressed for the firemen’s ball. He got his tux on and was straightening out his bow tie when Eddie appeared behind him wrapping his arms around his waist and applying a kiss to his cheek.

“So how do I look?” Buck asked.

“Maravilloso. (wonderful)”

“You too.” Buck said fluttering his eyelashes.

“Maybe we should just stay home.” Eddie smirked.

“Eddie we can’t.”

“We can at least be a little late.” Eddie said with his hand trying to unhook Bucks pants.

“As tempting as that sounds and as much as I’d like that we can’t. I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” Eddie grinned before kissing Buck.

3.

Buck woke up and Eddie was gazing at him with a soft smile.

“Creeper!” Buck joked.

“Not my fault you look so pretty when you’re asleep.” Eddie shrugged before giving Buck a quick peck on the lips.

“Excuse me.”

“What?” Eddie laughed.

“More please.”

“Anything for you cariño.(sweetheart)” Eddie said before pulling Buck close for a long passionate kiss.

4.

Eddie bought Buck a new shirt. When Buck tried it on it was tight. Like really tight you could see every muscle through the snug fabric.

“I think it’s a bit on the small side.” Buck laughed.

Eddie shook his head.

“What you like it?” Buck smirked.

“Perfecto.” Eddie said pulling Buck on to his lap.

“You did this on purpose.” Buck laughed.

“Damn right I did. Now why don’t I help you out of it.” Eddie said with eyes full of desire.

5.

Buck woke up on his couch to Eddie opening the door.

“Babe I wish you’d told me you were coming.” Buck sat up he hadn’t shaven yet and curls were everywhere.

“No I’m glad to see you like this.”

“I look like a mess.”

“No. Hermoso.(beautiful)” Eddie smiled before kissing his boyfriend. “You should wear your curls out more. I love them.”

“At work I’m using the gel, but for when it’s just us or I’m off I’ll skip it just for you.” Buck grinned.

+1.

“Is Chris here?” Buck asked as he looked around Eddies house.

“No. Last minute sleepover.”

“I guess we should have one too.”

“Yeah! Would you like that?” Eddie laughed pulling Buck into his arms.

“Sí papi.”

“Fuck.” Eddie groaned.

“You like it when I do that? When I speak Spanish?”

Eddie nodded.

“What about papi? You like that?”

“Yes. Now kiss me.”

“Ok papi.” Buck grinned pinning Eddie to the wall before kissing him.


	15. 5 times Eddie teases Buck but doesn’t give it to him+ 1 Time Buck teases Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by chrrlees on tumblr

1.

Buck and Eddie were the last two in the lockeroom well that’s because they were running late. Eddie began changing. He knows how much Buck likes his ass. How good he thinks it looks.

“Hey Buck.”

“Yeah?”

Eddie turned around.

“Are these too tight?”

“Just right.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna kiss me don’t you?” Eddie smirked.

“I wanna do more than that.” Buck whispered lips almost touching Eddies.

“Awww too bad we’re at work otherwise I’d have you moaning and screaming my name. Oh well.” Eddie laughed.

“Why must you do this to me?”

“Because it’s fun.” Eddie shrugged.

2.

Eddie and Buck were out for dinner. Eddies hand began trailing up Bucks leg.

“Hey do you wanna go to the bathroom?” Eddie smirked.

“Please.”

“Ok.” Eddie smiled.

Bucks cheeks were flushed.

“Babe you should probably go to the bathroom if you really need to go. Don’t worry I’ll be waiting here when you get back.”

“Not funny.”

“I think it’s pretty funny.”

3.

Buck and Eddie were at work and Eddie gave him the look.

“Come with me.” Eddie said

“Where?”

“Supply closet.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah I mean unless you aren’t interested. I mean it’s pretty dirty.”

“Fuck.” Buck whispered.

“I’ll be waiting.” Eddie winked before making his way to the closet.

Buck entered locking the door behind him.

Eddie approached Buck nearly pinning him to the door.

“Help me carry these supplies the kitchen is filthy.”

“You tricked me!”

“Not my fault you think with your dick.” Eddie laughed before quickly kissing Buck. “Now help me clean the kitchen.”

4.

It was a slow day so Eddie wanted to have some fun. He was great at getting Buck alone in secluded areas of the fireststion. Eddie walked up palming Buck through his pants.

“I’m bored.”

“Eddie stop.”

“You don’t like it.”

“I do that’s the problem. We have a no hookup rule at work let’s not make things any harder.”

Eddies hand was still on Bucks dick.

“Sorry didn’t mean to make things so hard.”

“Yes you did.”

“Not my fault you’re so easily turned on.”

5.

Eddie began eating a popsicle rather seductively. Staring into Bucks eyes the whole time.

“Stop.” Buck groaned.

“I want something in my mouth, and the thing I really want isn’t attainable right now.”

Buck groaned.

“Later tho.” Eddie smirked.

“Yeah.” Buck said biting his lip.

“Definitely. Abuela is making us dinner tonight so this just to hold me off until then.” Eddie laughed.

Buck let out a deep breath. He was getting really tired of the constant teasing.

+1.

Buck walked over and sat on Eddies lap.

“What are you doing?” Eddie asked.

“Me? Nothing.” Buck smirked before beginning to squirm so he was rubbing his ass on Eddies dick.

“Don’t.”

“I know you like it. I can tell.....I can feel it.” Buck whispered lips brushing against Eddies.

“Buck.” Eddie groaned.

“Come with me I’ll take care of you.” Buck smiled.

Eddie began to follow buck to the Bunk room.

“Oh no not here you’ll just have to wait until we get home.” Buck laughed.

“What the hell?”

“You’ve been teasing me so much lately. It’s payback.” Buck kissed Eddie and left him standing in the middle of the fireststion incredibly turned on.


	16. 5 times Buck and Eddie almost got caught and the 1 time they were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr

Buck and Eddie had secretly began dating and they couldn’t keep their hands off eachother. They both definitely had insatiable sex drives.

1.

The 118 was having a game night at Bucks. Eddie walked in the door immediately grabbing Buck and kissing him.

“Hey what if someone else was here?” Buck laughed.

“I don’t care it would be worth it that was a hell of a kiss.”

Eddie pinned Buck to the door to kiss him when the door handle stared to jiggle. Luckily Eddie was pushing hard on the door and Maddie couldn’t get it open.

“Evan unlock the door!”

Bucks eyes widened before motioning Eddie to couch. Eddie laughed before plopping on the couch.

“Why was the door locked?” Maddie asked.

“Um it’s been sticking a lot lately I need to tell the super.” Buck lied.

“Ok well just make sure you don’t accidentally get locked out.” Maddie smiled.

2.

Bobby made ribs at work and Buck had barbecue sauce all over his lips and fingers and began licking it all off. His eyes met Eddies they were dark and full of desire.

“Excuse me I need to go call Chris.” Eddie said excusing himself.

Buck waited a few moments before “accidentally” spilling his water on his shirt.

“Um be right back I need to change into a dry shirt.” Buck smiled.

He got to the locker room and Eddie was immediately kissing him.

“Babe they might see. If you wanna keep doing this let’s just tell everyone.” Buck said between kisses.

“This is hot and they’re gonna give us shit which I can handle, but can we just keep it between us. If we wait a few more weeks no one wins the bet meaning the money will be donated rather than anyone here getting it.”

“Hey Buck did you want more ribs?” Bobby said voice getting closer.

Buck pushed Eddie away and took off his own shirt. Eddie exited the locker room turning around to throw Buck a wink after he passed Bobby.

3.

The 118 were out drinking and Buck had the look the one Eddie couldn’t resist. To be fair any look on Buck was hard to resist, but this one especially.

Eddie made an excuse to go to the bathroom, and Buck said he was getting more drinks.

They both had actually gone in the bathroom to make out. They were so wrapped up in it they didn’t realize how long they were gone.

“Eddie?” Chimney said.

Eddie placed his hand over Bucks mouth.

“Yeah?”

“You ok in here you’ve been in here a while.”

“Fine! Be out soon.”

“Also where’s Buck?”

“What? Why would I know that? Isn’t he getting drinks?” Eddie panicked.

“I’ll look again.” Chimney said before exiting the bathroom.

They both sighed after chimney left.

“If these stalls didnt cover from the floor up he’d have seen our feet, and caught us. Although he probably wouldn’t have admitted he saw just because he wants the bet money.” Buck laughed.

4.

Chris was at Abuelas so Buck was actually able to spend the night. Well spend the night in Eddies room usually he’d sneak back to they couch.

Buck and Eddie slept in late and Buck crept out to the bathroom and on his way back he was about to go back on Eddies room until he heard Chris.

“Bucky!” Chris squealed.

“Hey bud.”

“Where’s your blanket? It’s not out.”

“Oh I fell asleep with out it but it’s ok. I just used the one on the back of the couch.”

“Where is Eddie?” Abuela asked.

“He must still be asleep!” Buck laughed.

“I guess if Chris isn’t here he he’d sleep all day!”

Buck wasn’t convinced abuela didn’t know what was going on, but she didn’t act like it so maybe she didn’t realize.

5.

They were playing card with Hen between calls.

“Round two?” Buck smiled.

“I’m too tired for a round two.” Eddie yawned.

“That’s not what you were saying last night.” Buck laughed.

Eddie went wide eyed as Hen shot them a confused look.

“Yeah because I like to win so we played until I came out on top.” Eddie said really not meaning to make it sound even more sexual than he already had.

“Men.” Hen rolled her eyes and shook her head.

+1.

They were cleaning the station today Buck and Eddie were told to organize the closet. They were happy they had an actual excuse to sneak away.

Eddi decided to give Buck a blow job.

“You’re so good at that.” Buck moaned rather loudly.

“Shhh keep quiet cariño.”

Buck was able to keep his sounds pretty quiet until he came.

“Your turn for a treat.” Buck smirked unhooking Eddies belt and sliding his hand in his pants.

“Fuck!” Eddie gasped.

Buck quickly kissed him to help mask the moans.

“And you tell me I’m loud.” Buck laughs.

“You’re just so good with your hands.” Eddie panted.

Once they finished up they realized they forgot the stuff they were supposed to return to the closet. They walked out to see everyone give them a look.

“Not at work ok.” Bobby shook his head.

“Um.” Buck gulped.

“I knew it! Maddie knew it! Hen knew it! Even your abuela knew it!” Chimney laughed.

“I’ve known Buck wanted Eddie since his first day.” Bobby laughed. “Come in early tomorrow to fill out the paper work for HR.”

Bucks cheeks were bright red.

“So who had 3 weeks ago in the bet because that’s the winner.” Eddie laughed.

“Actually your Abuela.” Chimney laughed.

“My own flesh and blood bet on me.” Eddie said.

“Well you two idiots danced around eachother for over a year.” Hen said.

“Well were together now that’s all that matters.” Eddie grinned. “Now if you’ll excuse us. Me, and my boyfriend need to go finish organizing the closet.”


	17. 5 times Chris calls Buck dad and 1 time Buck was actually his dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr

1.

Buck tucked Chris into bed before leaving a soft kiss on his forhead. Buck smiled at the way Chris burrowed into his pillow.

“Night bud love you.” Buck said flipping off the light.

“Night dad. Love you too.” Chris yawned.

Buck felt like his heart could burst he wanted to be a father so much and he wanted to be Chris’s but him and Eddie hadn’t been together that long and regardless of what he felt Eddie is the only person who is Chris’s father.

2.

Eddie and Buck took Chris to the park. Chris began playing with a little girl.

“Is that your dad?” She said pointing at Eddie.

“One of them. He’s my other dad.” Chris smiled pointing at Buck.

Eddie smiled.

“I’m sorry I never said that maybe I overstepped or something.” Buck panicked.

“It’s ok Buck.” Eddie smiled.

3.

Buck walked in Eddies as he always does. He’s practically moved in since he began dating Eddie.

“I got pizza and movies!!” Buck announced.

“Fun dad is here.” Chris giggled.

“Hey!” Eddie said pretending to be mad.

“Sorry dad you have too many rules so you can be sometimes fun dad.” Chris nodded.

“Sorry.” Buck whispered before kissing Eddies cheek.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Eddie smiled.

4.

Buck looked at the picture hanging on the fridge. He was pretty sure it was meant to be Him, Eddie and Chris. Buck stared at it with a soft smile.

“We should get some professional photos.” Eddie suggested.

“Yeah you two need some.” Buck nodded.

“Two? No Buck three our family is three. It has you.”

“Ed’s you don’t have to let me in this much yet. I know sometimes I over step like I’m his dad or something-” Buck said before Eddie cut him off.

“No you don’t. Buck I like having you to help raise him. You are a great father to him. You know he told me he was supposed to draw something that makes him happy so he drew us both with him because he’s so happy his dads are his bestfriends.”

Bucks heart had never felt quite so full.

5.

Eddie noticed Chris was very quiet on the way home from school.

“What’s wrong?”

“Mr. Jones told me I couldn’t make two Father’s Day presents because I only have 1 dad.” Chris said tears welling in his eyes. “ Jane has two dads and she got to make two presents.”

“Oh.” Eddie said.

“Buck deserves something. He’s my dad too.”

“It’s ok bud I think I know just the thing to get him.” Eddie smiled.

+1.

Buck got to Eddies and it was strangely quiet. He saw another drawn picture on the table it was an underwater picture and it said “will you o-fish-ally be my dad”. On the table there were also adoption papers waiting to be signed.

“So will you?” Eddie said.

Buck turned around to see Eddie on one knee with a ring.

“Which one? Marry you or adopt Chris?” Buck asked shocked.

“Both.” Eddie smiled.

“Yes. Yes to both!”

“Yay!” Chris squealed coming out from the hall to hug Buck.

Buck scooped him into his arms.

“See this is why I call you my dad. I always knew you would be.” Chris said hugging Buck.


	18. 5 times Buck & Eddie weren’t on a date & 1 time they were

1.

“Hey man, you busy tonight?” Eddie smiled.

“Nah...I was maybe gonna do some laundry, but I’m not pathetic enough to consider that plans yet.” Buck smirked.

“You wanna come over for pizza and beers?”

“Sure. Your treat.” Buck winked.

They loved nights like this. They love time with Chris, but more adult conversation and movies not for children are needed sometimes.

2.

“Hey Eddie so Maddie and Chim had a reservation at Adagios. No one else could use the reservation. I know you’ve been wanting to try it. Would you like to join me for dinner.”

“Chris is gonna be gone tonight so yeah sounds good.”

They sat at the restraunt talking for hours.

“Sorry to interrupt.” A waitress said. “We actually need this table for more customers their reservation is soon and yours was the earliest.”

“Oh of course I’m sorry.” Buck apologized.

“This one loves to talk.” Eddie laughed.

“Well if you want to make a reservation for your next date night you can pick a date and time from the hostess.” The waitress.

They left before erupting in laughter once they got to the parking lot.

Eddie rushed opening the truck door for Buck. “Your chariot awaits.”

“Well I’ll be haven’t been out with a real gentlemen in ages.” Buck said in a fake southern accent before climbing in the truck.

“Can you believe she thought we were on a date.” Eddie shook his head.

To be honest Buck and Eddie both saw how she could see it as a date. Fancy restraunt,and they talked for hours after this definitely wasn’t the first time they were mistaken for a couple.

3.

Buck couldn’t get how just because he wasn’t in a relationship he should be left out of Hen and Karen’s game night.

“Hen please it sounds fun.”

“You need a partner. That’s why I do couples.”

“Eddie you busy tonight?” Buck yelled.

“Nah man.”

“Wanna be my partner for game night?”

“Yeah.”

“Couples only.” Chimney said. “I wasn’t invited until I started dating Maddie.

“You’re just scared we’ll beat you all.” Buck laughed.

“Fine you can come. Game on.” Hen crossed her arms.

As promised Buck and Eddie were the champions of game night.

“We make a pretty good pair.” Eddie smiled bumping Bucks shoulder with his.

“We really do.” Buck smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

4.

A theater in LA was showing the Back To The Future trilogy and Eddie couldn’t believe Buck hadn’t seen them.

“How have you never seen any of these movies.”

“Sorry old man not all of us were alive in the 80’s” Buck smirked.

“First of all I was on born for 2 of the movies and I was 3 when the last one came out.” Eddie explained.

“So defensive in your old age.”

“Buck I’m 5 years older than you not 50.”

“Fine I’ll go.”

Buck felt Eddies head on his shoulder. He was fast asleep half way through the second movie. He was about to make a comment , but to be honest he liked having Eddie so close so he didn’t say a word. About 20 minutes later Eddie woke up and smiled at Buck.

“Sorry.” Eddie yawned.

“It’s ok I know how tiring it must be at your age.” Buck chuckled and Eddie rolled his eyes.

5.

“Eddie are you coming for dinner?” Abuela asked.

“Just Chris tonight. Save me some leftovers.”

“What are you doing tonight. Is it a date?” Abuela grinned.

“Nah just hanging out with Buck.”

“Like a date?”

“No like dinner and a movie at Bucks.”

“Just the two of you?”

Eddie nodded.

“So basically a date. You need to tell him how you feel before it’s too late.”

“How I feel?”

“The way you look at him is not subtle. He’s quite a catch you better tell him before it’s too late.” Abuela said pointing her finger.

Eddie was gonna take this advice....someday. However today was not that day.

“Hey man you ok?” Buck asked.

“Yeah I’m good.” Eddie smiled.

“Ok.” Buck shrugged knowing Eddie was hiding something.

Buck was so caring. Eddie was in so deep and all this recent alone time is just amplifying these feelings. Every moment feeling more, and more date like, but as of now they’re friends. Just friends.”

+1

Buck was frantically knocking on Eddies door.

“Whoa whoa whoa are you ok?”

“Will you gonna date with me tonight?” Buck blurted.

“You wanna go on a date....with me?”

“Please cancel your date with whoever it was with. Spend time with me instead.”

“Buck I don’t have a date. I mean I do now I guess because yes I’d love to go out with you.”

“Abuela said I better ask you. She implied you had a date.” Buck said. “Wait...so you’ll go?”

“She was playing matchmaker. She’s been pressuring me into asking you, but I didn’t have the courage. I didn’t wanna lose you.”

“Never. You’re stuck with me.” Buck grinned before softly kissing Eddies lips.

“So what did you have planned?” Eddie smiled.

“I have takeout in the car I know it’s not big or fancy, but-” Eddie cut Buck off with a kiss.

“It’s perfect because it’s with you.”


	19. 5  times Eddie tries to propose (and can't) and the 1 time he finally pulls it off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from RandoFando911 On tumblr

1.

Eddie had it all planned out dinner at the same place Buck, and him had their first official date. They went there pretty frequently so Buck wouldn’t even suspect it.

Eddie arrived at Bucks place to pick him up. They do practically live together, but this particular day Buck was actually at his apartment. Eddie knocked and knocked yet no answer so he just used his key and made his way upstairs to a sleeping Buck.

“Did you forget about dinner?” Eddie asked.

“Oh no....I’m sorry I wasn’t feeling well I thought laying down would help. I must’ve fallen asleep.” Buck said groaning as he tried to get up.

“No it ok. You rest. I can order something and we can stay in. What sound good?”

“Maybe some soup?”

“Ok. How about you rest and I take care of you.”

“Eddie I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“Ruining the date.”

“Hey I still get to spend my evening with you so it’s still a win. Besides I like taking care of you.”

Eddie was almost overwhelmed by his feelings other than Christoper he’s never wanted to take care of someone so much. Buck can take care of himself, but Eddie can tell he likes to be taken care of as much as Eddie likes taking care of him.

2.

Tonight was the night. They were going to the drive in movie theater to watch “Grease” It’s one of Bucks favorites. So Eddie had a friend who worked there and once the movie is over it’s going to pop up on the screen “Evan Buckley will you marry me?”

Eddie couldn’t stop smiling the whole movie, anticipation was building as the movie was was almost over. Until the movie just stopped due to some technical issue.

Eddie let out a deep breath.

“It’s ok babe we can go home and finish the movie.”

“Home...do you think of my place as home?”

“Well yeah I mean...is that ok?”

“Move in? I mean if you want to.”

“Yes I want to. I want to so much.” Buck grinned pulling Eddie closer for a kiss.

Ok so still no proposal, but Buck is moving in so that’s basically a step closer....right?

3.

Take two for a dinner out, but this time Eddie was going to propose on the walke back to their house which Buck was almost completely moved into.

Eddie slipped one hand in Bucks and the other into his own jacket pocket to grab the ring. Except it wasn’t there and he couldn’t let Buck know what was wrong his proposal couldn’t be “I lost the ring, but marry me” . Buck deserves so much better.

“You ok?” Buck asked.

“Yeah.” Eddie said with a fake smile.

“You sure?”

“I’m fine. I’m just still in awe of how lucky I am that you moved in with me.”

As they walked in the house Eddie saw the ring box on the floor. He immediately pushed Buck against the door and kissed him before ripping off his jacket and throwing it on the floor on top of the ring box.

“Whats gotten into you?” Buck laughed.

“Oh I mean we can stop.” Eddie said.

“No you just seemed really off, and now you’re definitely on.” Buck said.

“Maybe I was just thinking about all the things I wanted to do to you. I mean this is the end of our first date since we officially moved in, and the first night Chris isn’t home. So I thought the fun could start as soon as we got through the door.”

“Makes sense to me.” Buck smiled before kissing Eddie.

Eddie felt slightly guilty, but it wasn’t technically a lie since he really meant every word he said.

4.

Eddie watched as Buck played with Chris and he could barely handle how much love he felt in his heart. What he wants more than anything is to marry Buck. The family and house feels complete with him there and he knows how Buck struggles with the fear of being abandoned. He wants to prove to him how much he wants to be with him and that he will never leave him.

Eddie retrieved the ring from the drawer it’s hidden in before plopping on the couch watching the two of them. His eyes net Bucks and he smiled softly.

“Buck can you come here?” Eddie grinned before winking at Chris because that was the signal they’d made for the proposal.

Chris giggled.

“Buck I need to talk to you about something inportant.”

“Ok?” Buck bit his lip.

Just as Eddie was about to pour his heart out there was a knock at the door. It was abuela delivering dinner because she thinks they eat out too much.

She ended up staying for dinner and by the time she left Buck was asleep on the couch. The moment was gone and Buck was clearly exhausted. Today definitely wasn’t the day.

5.

Eddie was eating dinner really fast. Shoveling in bite after bite.

“Whoa slow down.” Buck laughed.

Eddies nerves had got the best of him, but no one was gonna interrupt them tonight and he was sure of it. Abuela knew it was another attempt at a proposal. She felt awful about spoiling the last one. Eddie told everyone else aka all their friends it was a sex night so stay away and leave them alone.

Buck looked down at a text from Chimney:

Maddies water broke! Call me as soon as you can I’ll try to keep you updated, but no promises.  
“Eddie I gotta go!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m gonna be an uncle....well obviously, but I mean Maddie’s water broke. I really wanna be at the hospital like she always is for me.”

“I’ll drive.” Eddie smiled.

“You don’t have to come. It could be awhile.”

“I want to.” Eddie smiled.

+1

Buck laid cuddled up to Eddie with his head and hand on Eddies chest. Eddie grabbed his hand slightly caressing it.

“Hmm” Eddie said.

“What?” Buck laughed.

“I feel like somethings missing.” Eddie said tapping his fingers on Bucks hand.

“Like what?” Buck smiled.

“A ring.”

“Wait what?” Buck said immediately sitting up and Eddie did the same.

Eddie grabbed the ring box out of the bedside table. He took both Buck hands in his.

“I’ve been planning, and trying for like a month to get this right. Do this in some perfect way, but something always got in the way. I realized the thing that makes my proposal perfect is if it ends with you my fiancé then it’s perfect for me. Buck I’m more in love with you than I ever knew possible. I know I want to be with you forever if you’ll have me. Will you marry me?”

“Of course I’ll marry you! That was perfect I wouldn’t want it to have happened any other way.”

“This is for you.” Eddie smiled sliding the ring on Bucks finger.

“I love it, but we need to get you one too. I want everyone to know know we’re engaged.”


	20. 5 times Buck and Eddie Almost Kiss and one time they actually kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original idea by me

1.

Buck flopped down right next Eddie on the couch bumping their knees together.

“I’m so bored!” Buck whined.

“You can teach me how to cook? I know you’re always going on about how I need to do better.” Eddie suggested.

“You never want me to do that?” Buck raised a brow.

“Well I figure it will entertain you now and make you shut up about this in the future it’s a win-win.”

“Ok well how about we start with just like a casserole. As long as you don’t burn it and get the measurements right it’s pretty hard to mess up.”

“Ok. Teach me your ways.” Eddie grinned.

Everything was fine until Eddie somehow couldn’t even mix the ingredients properly. Buck laughed as he moved closer putting his hand on Eddies showing him a more efficient way of mixing. Their eyes locked for a moment. They leaned closer and closer just when their lips were about to meet Eddie panicked and dropped the bowl.

“Sorry. I um I...I’ll clean it up.” Eddie said.

“No it’s ok I’ll get it don’t worry about it.” Buck smiled.

“Ok well um I think I should get going I need to go to the grocery.” Eddie said rushing out the front door embarrassed at how poor of an excuse that was.

2.

Eddie saw Buck was about to stumble off the curb and he didn’t want him to fall into the road so he pushed Buck falling on top of him in the process.

Eddie definitely just laid ontop of Buck for longer than necessary, but Buck didn’t tell him to move, and didn’t try to get up. They just laid there on the ground staring into eachothers eyes, breathing heavily.

Buck reached up caressing Eddies face coaxing him to lean in and close the gap. Just as their lips were about to finally meet Bucks phone rang causing him to jump and unintentionally headbutt Eddie.

“Ow!” Eddie groaned.

“Shit I’m sorry!” Buck said clapping his hand on Eddies shoulder.

3.

Buck was trying his best to taunt Eddie and annoy him. Eddie was in no mood to hear it or deal with it.

“Knock it off!”

“See I could but I don’t want to.”

“Buck!”

“Why don’t you make me.” Buck challenged.

Eddie grabbed onto Bucks shirt pulling him closer. “How would I do that?” Eddie asked eyes flicking from Bucks lips back to his eyes.

“I think I can come up with at least one way.” Buck smirked. “What about you? Do you have any ideas?”

“You know I do.”

“Show me.”

Eddie backed Buck up against the counter. Lips almost touching when they heard Chris coming down the hall and quickly separated as if it never happened.

4.

The 118 were having some drinks at Bobby and Athena’s and Buck and Eddie got into a competition over who could do more shots. Bobby stopped them before they were dangerously drunk. He got some blankets and pillows out so they could sleep it off.

They woke up int the morning cuddled up on the couch. They moved apart enough to look into eachothers eyes. Slowly leaning closer and closer until they heard Athena clear her throat.

“Morning Athena.” Buck smiled.

“Thanks for letting us stay I guess things got out of hand last night.” Eddie laughed nervously.

Athena shook her head before leaving the room.

They just sat on the couch scooting away from eachother in an uncomfortable silence.

5.

Buck held the bottom of the ladder steady as Eddie climbed to the top to change a lightbulb. He began climbing down, but lost his footing slipping. Buck caught him hands on his waist and Eddies arms were draped around Bucks shoulders.

“Thanks.” Eddie gulped.

“Anytime.”

They stayed like this for a moment before leaning in to close the gap. Just as they were about to kiss, their lips had just brushed together a knock at the door startled them and they quickly pulled apart.

“I better see who that is.” Eddie cleared his throat.

“Um yeah probably.” Buck sighed.

+1.

The 118 were all watching Steanger Things. Then the line “So, why don’t you two cut the horseshit and get to the part where you admit your sexual feelings for one another?” came up and everyone laughed looking at Buck and Eddie who were sitting incredibly close on the couch.

Bucks face was bright red and Eddie just chugged his beer. Neither said a word and neither would look at eachother or anywhere in the room other than the TV.

Once everyone left Eddie and Buck were still both practically frozen on the couch both breathing heavily.

“Fuck it!” Eddie growled before grabbing Buck and kissing him. “I wanted to do that for so long.”

“Me too.” Buck panted. “Now let’s try that again.” Buck smirked before kissing Eddie again.

“We took way to long to do that. That was amazing.” Eddie smiled.

“I was scared to do it. Scared I’d lose you. I know we almost got here many times, but only certain moments I had more confidence rather than fear of losing you and what we already have.”

“I feel the same way, but you never have to worry about losing me. I’m not going anywhere.”


	21. 5 times buck wore a crop top + 1 Eddie wore one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr

1.

The first time Buck wore a crop top around Eddie it wasn’t really intentional. He’d ordered a new shirt online and went to try it on and he’d originally just ordered a T-shirt, but they’d mixed up his order.

“Look at this.” Buck grinned walking out abs on display wearing a Tie-dye crop top and sweats hanging low on his hips. “So should I have them fix my order or just stick with this.”

Eddie looked his boyfriend up and then licked his lips.

“I think you look really good in this one, but you look even better out of it.” Eddie said as he pulled Buck into his lap before kissing him.

“Hmmm you wanna test out that theory.” Buck smiled before heading towards their bedroom.

“You know what actually...I want you to leave it on.” Eddie said as followed behind Buck.

2.

Eddie looked at Bucks old LAFD shirt and laughed.

“What?” Buck groaned.

“You know your shirt has a big tear right?” Eddie said before reaching over and pinching his boyfriends side.

“Guess there’s just one solution.”

“Throw it away because it’s ruined?”

“No?! Make a crop top obviously!” Buck said before grabbing the scissors and beginning to cut.

“Why don’t you let me do that. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Go for it.” Buck said handing over the scissors.

“Perfect.” Eddie smiled after he had cut off all the excess material.

“Me or the shirt?” Buck winked.

“The shirt, but you’re not so bad either.” Eddie laughed.

3.

Eddie watched the way Bucks abs glistened with sweat during his workout. Some days were a lot harder to focus during Bucks work out at the station. Today’s work our attire which include a crop top and bicycle shorts were definitely giving Eddie some NSFW thoughts.Buck looked at Eddie who was staring intently.

“So I’m sweating up a storm working out and you’re just sitting there staring? Unfair.”

“No what’s unfair is how good you’re looking right now because I can’t even do anything about it for another 10 hours when our shift ends.” Eddie let out a deep breath.

“So what I’m getting is you want me to wear crop tops more. Got it.”

“No.”

“No you don’t want me to?”

“No.”

“Ok Eddie I’m lost?

“I like when you wear them.” Eddie said before leaving the gym before anything embarrassing like a boner at work happened

4.

Eddie watched as Buck washed off Abuelas car and of course he was wearing yet another crop top. This one was white and in black letters it said “be kind”. Buck was really careless and his shirt was drenched leaving even less to the imagination. Even tho Eddie already knew what he looked like underneath the layers.

“Edmundo!” Abuela yelled as she came out the door.

“Huh?” Eddie jumped.

“Making sweet Buck do all the work while you sit here doing nothing.”

“It’s ok.” Buck nodded.

“I’m getting you a lemonade.” Abuela insisted.

“I’ll take one!” Eddie smiled.

“Lemonade is for workers not sitters.” Abuela laughed before going back inside.

Eddie rushed over to Buck. “First you try to give me a boner at work and now at my abuelas? Just please stop.”

“Fine, but only because I don’t wanna scar Abuela from seeing her grandson with a boner.”

5.

Eddie sat at the booth in the bar wondering where Buck was. They always ride together even before they started dating. Buck was pretty easy to spot once he got there. Eddie waved and he made his way over to the booth removing his denim jacket. This crop top was one Eddie hadn’t even imagined Buck wearing but he liked it. It was a black fishnet crop top. Eddie just sat there in shock staring at Buck.

“Do you like it.” Buck smirked.

“You know I do. Pretty sure you could wear literally anything and it would look good.” Eddie said admiring his boyfriend.

“This is is why we drove seperate. I wanted it to be a surprise. Well actually I took an Uber that way we can still leave together.”

“Yeah if we drove together I don’t think we would have even made it out of the house.” Eddie licked his lips.

Buck leaned over lips brushing against Eddies ear. “Glad you like it. I bought it for me, but it’s as much for me as it is for you. I knew you’d like this one.”

Eddies hand made its way to Bucks cheek before pulling him closer for a kiss. “You’re such a considerate boyfriend, but do you have to keep turning me on in public? I mean I can deal with seeing you in croptops in public because I mean you’re always hot. It’s the things you say and you know exactly what to say.”

“You like it don’t you? I know I do. Knowing how bad you want me, but knowing you have to wait until we get back to one of our places. All this teasing is definitely worth what happens later.” Buck said nipping at Eddies ear before palming him through his jeans. “Oh yeah it feels like you definitely like it.”

“Let’s go.” Eddie demanded.

“We didn’t even drink anything yet.” Buck said trying to act innocent.

“I have beer at home, or we could always take this to the bathroom, but last time we tried that you were too loud, and I wanna hear you. So do you wanna go?”

“Yeah lets go!” Buck said with flushed cheeks.

+1.

Eddie brought a bag of clothes to keep some at Bucks place that way when he sleeps over he has stuff to wear rather than just borrowing Bucks all the time. He put the clothes in the empty drawer Buck had made for him before joining Buck in the kitchen.

Eddie got himself a glass of water and “accidentally” spilled it. “Oh well good thing I have spare clothes.” Eddie laughed as he made his way to the stairs.

A few minutes later he descended down the staircase. Buck did a double take when he saw what Eddie was wearing. It was a crop top, but it was one Eddie must’ve gotten himself it was neon green. He stood there speechless watching Eddie.

“What did you think only you got to wear these. You seem to wear them all the time now, so I thought I’d give it a try, and it’s really comfortable.”

“No you look good. You should wear those more often. Buy more or borrow mine I don’t care.” Buck smirked.

“Ok anything to please my man..” Eddie grinned as walked over and pinned Buck against the counter connecting their lips.


	22. 5 times Eddie worships Buck's legs and that one time Buck worships Eddie's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from cirrius-akiyo on tumblr
> 
> Not explicit...but it’s got some spice I hope  
> I did ok

Eddie never considered himself to be sexually attracted to legs until Buck. Bucks legs were almost intoxicating they’re long, so unbelievably long and thick and muscular. They were probably Eddies favorite body part of Buck....well maybe second favorite.

1.

Eddie stared at his boyfriend. He was sitting on the floor stretching before his run wearing pair of tight shorts that hugged his thighs in a mouthwatering way. The muscles in his legs flexing when he moved. Eddie couldn’t handle it. He moved swiftly across the room and was straddling Buck before kissing him.

“I was gonna go for a run.”Buck laughed.

“I can think of a better work out.” Eddie smirked.

“Yeah?” Buck smiled with a raised brow before continuing to kiss his boyfriend.

“You knew what you were doing when you put on those shorts.” Eddie said between kisses.

“Yeah. I didn’t really wanna go for a run today any way.” Buck laughed.

2.

Eddie stumbled as he pushed his body against Bucks as he held him pinned to the wall. His hands moved down grasping at Bucks thighs before lifting him up.

“Wrap your legs around me.” Eddie begged.

“You sure about this?” Buck said as his legs were tight around Eddie. He was pressed up sandwiched between Eddie and the wall.

“Yes. I’ll take you to the bed when I’m ready, but right now this is what I want.” Eddie said, deeply massaging his hands into Bucks tighs. “Is this what you want?” Eddie asked.

“Yes.” Buck moaned. “I never realized how much I wanted this until now.

3.

Eddie watched as Buck stretched out on his tip toes to reach something from the top cupboard. He leaned back in his chair eyes raking over Bucks body, really focusing on his long legs. Eddie tipped his chair back on two legs before going too far he nearly fell before Buck spun around catching the chair.

“You gotta be careful babe.” Buck laughed as he straddled Eddie on the chair.

It was almost magnetic Eddies hands immediately were caressing Bucks legs touching as much of them as he could.

“I was distracted.” Eddie laughed.

“Oh yeah? “ Buck smirked.

“Hell yeah! You know exactly what you’re doing.” Eddie said.

“I was just getting a snack, but I guess I’m getting a full course meal instead.” Buck winked.

“Even when you use terrible lines like that I’m still turned on.” Eddie shook his head and laughed.

4.

Buck laid naked on their bed as Eddie tied each of Bucks legs and arms to the bedposts with silk ropes. He began leaving a trail of kisses up Bucks leg, stopping when he got to the upper thigh. His lips brushed agains Bucks cock causing his body to jerk. Eddie used his strong hands pushing Bucks hips down to the bed as he then began kissing down the other leg.

“You look so perfect like this.” Eddie said crawling up hovering over Bucks body before giving him a filthy kiss. Eddie soon began leaving a trail down Bucks chest letting his lips gently brush against Bucks cock again before continuing kissing down Bucks leg.

“You’re such a tease.” Buck groaned

“Patience. I know what I’m doing.” Eddie laughed.

He then removed the silk ropes from Bucks ankles before climbing on top of him.

Bucks legs immediately wrapped tightly around Eddie and he began grinding on him now that he could finally move.

“Thank you.” Buck panted.

“Oh that was more for me. I knew just how you’d react and what you’d do.” Eddie grinned.

5.

Buck walked out of the bedroom in in his suit and there was something about the white shirt and black pants color contrast that just accentuated his legs making them look even longer. Eddie bit his lip as he looked Buck up and down.

“Eddie we don’t have time for that. You need to get dressed.” Buck insisted.

Eddie tried the puppy dog eyes and Buck was laughing hysterically. “Is that what it looks like? Why does it always get me my way?”

“Because you’re better at it than I am.” Eddie said trying to kiss Buck.

Buck dodged the kiss. “As fun as that would be and as much as I want it we gotta wait until we get home. Maddie will be pissed if we’re late it’s her rehearsal dinner, but I promise I’ll make it up to you. So please go get dressed.” Buck said fluttering his eyelashes.

“Fine.” Eddie said. “When we get home I want you on the edge of our bed, no pants legs over my shoulders and your cock in my mouth.”

“Fuck yes. Whatever you want.” Buck said breathing heavily.

+1

Buck watched as Eddie did his squats. Generally his eyes were completely focused on Eddies perfect ass, but his eyes drifted to Eddies legs and Damn Buck never realized how good Eddies legs looked.

Eddie looked over making eye contact continuing the squats and throwing Buck a wink. His shorts tight and every leg muscle on display.

“Now I see why you have such a thing for legs. I’m usually so focused on that perfect ass I don’t pay your legs much attention.” Buck said.

“See I appreciate your ass and your legs both simultaneously..” Eddie said still doing his squats driving Buck insane.

“It’s a good thing we’re home right now.” Buck said.

“Oh and why’s that?” Eddie smirked.

“Cuz that way I can explore every inch of those perfect legs ive been neglecting.” Buck said eyes full of desire as he approached Eddie. One hand was on the nape of Eddies neck pulling him into a kiss, while his other hand slipped down Eddies shorts gripping his thigh.

“Bedroom now!” Eddie said pulling Buck along with him.

“It’s about time.” Buck said with a devilish grin


	23. t: 5 times Buck took care of Eddie and Christopher and the time they took care of him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea from @perfectlynervousbeard on tumblr

1.  
It was Bucks day off, and Chris had to leave school early because he had head lice. Now Buck wanted to have everything taken care of before Eddie got home that night. He bought lice kits before picking up Chris at school.

“Buck my head itches.” Chris sighed.

“I know bud, but I’ll take care of it. I promise.” Buck smiled.

When they got back to Eddies he washed Chris’s hair then combed it to remove the lice. When he finished he put new sheets on Chris’s bed and threw the old in the wash.

By the time Eddie got home Chris was all tucked in and asleep.

“Thanks Buck.” Eddie smiled. “Do you wanna hang for a bit, maybe have a beer?”

“Sure.” Buck grinned.

“How do you know if you have lice for sure?” Eddie asked.

“Do you think you do?” Buck asked.

“Feel like I keep scratching my head now.” Eddie sighed.

“Here I can check. Just sit down on the kitchen chair and in the light.”

Eddie did and Buck ran his hands though Eddies hair examining it.

“Just your mind playing tricks on you. You only thought you had it because of Chris. No lice.” Buck smiled.

“Thanks.” Eddie smiled.

“Anytime.” Buck nodded.

2.  
Buck loved to cook, and cooking for two of his favorite people was something he enjoyed more than almost anything.

“Buck you don’t have to cook for us again.” Eddie laughed.

“I’m not letting you and Chris eat frozen meals or takeout again.” Buck laughed.

“Well my Abuela cooks for us sometimes.” Eddie said almost embarrassed.

“Hey it’s ok. I like to do this. Ok.” Buck smiled reassuringly.

“I just I feel like a failure. Like as a father I should know how to cook. I’ve tried I just I don’t know how.” Eddie sighed.

“I can teach you. Just watch me for now, and later we can have you actually try something with my help of course.” Buck laughed.

“Thank you. For all you do for me and Chris.” Eddie smiled.

“I’d do anything for you.” Buck said softly.

3.  
Eddie was running late to get Chris to school on time, which had been a problem in the past. This morning he had a flat tire! So he called the person who was always there for him…Buck.

“Man I got a flat can you come get Chris for school?” Eddie asked.

“Be right over!” Buck said rushing out the door.

Buck hastily drove to Eddies and hopped out of the jeep.

“Buck are you driving me to school!” Chris squealed.

“Not today. I have something I need to do, but your dad is gonna take you in my jeep.” Buck said tossing Eddie his keys.

Eddie had no time to question Buck as him and Chris got in the jeep and hurried to the school. Buck quickly began to change the tire. He got out the spare, crowbar and jack. He was almost done by the time Eddie came back.

“Buck I know how to change a tire.” Eddie said.

“Yeah, and I know how to do it to.” Buck shrugged.

“I know, but I mean you didn’t need to do this for me.”

“I wanted to.”

“I feel like you do too much for me and like I’m a bad friend.” Eddie frowned.

“Eddie you’re an amazing friend.” Buck smiled.

“Ok, but I’m making breakfast to thank you.”

Buck looked at Eddie trying not to laugh.

“Ok fine buying.” Eddie smirked.”

“Ok deal.” Buck said.

4.  
Eddie was smacked in the face by a board at work. So of course Buck took him to the dentist, and then went home to help with Chris.

Eddie took a nap and Buck helped Chris with his homework, and made dinner.

“Thanks Buck.” Chris grinned as he’s shoveled a bite of potatoes into his mouth.

“Oh it’s my pleasure. I love having someone to cook for.”

“You’re really good.” Chris nodded. “Dad still hasn’t got it yet, but that’s ok he still tries. If you practice you can get better.”

“That’s right! Now we can watch one movie and then it’s gonna be bed time ok.” Buck said clearing the table.

Which it wasn’t one movie considering how fast Chris feel asleep. Buck spotted Eddie when he was exiting Chris’s room.

“I’m sorry if you wanted to say goodnight.” Buck frowned.

“It’s ok.” Eddie said loudly.

“Ok well maybe we should go to the living room. So we don’t wake him up.” Buck whispered.

“No.” Eddie laughed.

“Eddie Shh.” Buck said putting his finger on Eddies lips.  
Eddie licked Bucks finger.

“Let’s go to my bedroom.” Eddie winked.

“Eddie you’re acting weird.”

“No im not.” Eddie said loudly acting offended.

“Fine let’s get you to bed.” Buck sighed.

They got to Eddies room and Eddie grabbed onto Bucks belt.

“What are we gonna do.” Eddie asked.

“You are going to sleep here, and I’m going to sleep on the couch.” Buck said guiding Eddie to the bed.

“Stay here it’s more comfortable.” Eddie smiled patting the bed next to him.

“Ok.” Buck sighed climbing next to Eddie.

He soon felt Eddies hand wandering up his thigh.

“Ok.” Buck said jumping out of the bed. “What’s with you?”

“Nothing.” Eddie said acting annoyed.

“Eddie how many of these did you take.” Buck said grabbing the pills from the dentist.

“Two?”

“Eddie I’m taking these ok. You can have more in the morning, but you definitely didn’t read the label. I knew I should have read it for you.” Buck stopped talking when he realized Eddie was passed out completely in his bed.

5.  
Buck was going over to have breakfast with the Diaz’s. He got their favorite donuts, coffee, and a juice for Chris.

“Buck.” Chris grinned

“He buddy.” Buck said scooping him up before sitting him back down and handing him his juice and donut.

“Ugh.” Eddie groaned.

“I’ll be right back.” Buck said following the sound.  
Eddie was on the floor messing with the pipes under the bathroom sink.

“What are ya doing? Buck asked leaning in the door way.  
Eddie stood up and his white shirt was clinging to his skin showing every muscle. Buck had to force himself to look Eddie in the eyes.

“Would you mind taking Chris to school. I’m kind of a mess.” Eddie said running a hand through his damp hair.  
“I’d love to.” Buck grinned. “Then I’ll be back to help you with what ever is happening here.”

Buck went out and told Chris he’d be taking him to school and Chris was over the moon.

“Buck you haven’t taken me in so long!” Chris said.

“I’m sorry buddy. I promise I’ll start doing it more.”

When Buck finally got back to Eddies he went to see how the progress was going. There was now even more water on the floor than before. Eddie stood up.

“Buck I think this might be a little out of our wheelhouse.” Eddie laughed.

“Oh let me take a look.” Buck said slipping and landing directly on top of Eddie. 

He didn’t mean to but it took a moment to actually get up, due to the utter shock of being ontop of Eddie….not that he minded it, but that wasn’t really something he ever allowed himself to think about too much.

+1  
Buck groaned as he looked at his phone and saw the time. He felt terrible. He swore it had been a few hours since he last checked the time, but it had only been fifteen minutes.

A new text from Eddie appeared on his phone.

“Feeling any better.”

No….not even a little.

“I’m doing ok.”

Another text from Eddie.

“That’s not what I asked. Be over soon.”

Buck quickly called Eddie.

“Hey you ok?.” Eddie asked worriedly.

“Yeah. Great.” Buck lied. “You don’t have to come over.”  
“I’m already on my way…Bye.” Eddie said hanging up the phone.

A few minutes later Eddie was right by Bucks bedside.

“What are you doing here. I’m fine.” Buck groaned.

“You aren’t fine. You take care of me so let me take care of you.”

“But…”

“Remember we have eachothers backs. I have soup in the fridge for you and here is a card from Chris.” Eddie said sitting on the edge of the bed.”

Bucks face lit up as he read the card.

“He said he wanted to make you smile.” Eddie said softly.

“He’s always does.” Buck said bringing his hand up to rub his head.

“What are you doing!” Eddie asked.

“Maddie would rub my head when I was sick when I was young.” Buck said.

“Here let me.” Eddie said gently caressing Bucks temple.

“Thank you.”

“Buck you don’t have to thank me I want to do this for you and you help me more than you need to. I don’t know how to repay you for everything.”

“You don’t have to.” Buck yawned before mumbling. “ I do it because I love you.”

Buck was soon asleep and Eddie was just sitting there unsure of what had just happened. Love can mean different things, did he mean in a friendly way, familial way, or did he mean something else. Eddie knew there were times lots of times he felt more, but never really had any idea what was going on in Bucks head.

Eddie called Carla to see if she could stay overnight with Chris. He didn’t wanna leave Buck alone and knew they’d probably need to talk in the morning. Eddie went down stairs and laid on the couch before falling asleep, after a lot of over thinking.

“You’re still here?” Buck asked with a soft smile.

Eddie practically jumped as he woke up.

“Yeah um I didn’t think you should be alone.” Eddie said clearing his throat trying to act calm not looking Buck in those beautiful blue eyes.

“You ok?” Buck said.

“Yes? Are you?”

“I feel better, but you’re acting strange.”

“Ok. Maybe we need to talk. I think I need some clarification.

“Ok?” Buck said sitting next to him on the couch.

“Lastnight you told me…..told me you love me, and I just I wasn’t sure in what way. Like love can mean different things like friends, family, or um a romantic way.” Eddie said avoiding eye contact.

“It can and I do Eddie. Love you in all those ways you’re not just my friend you are family and I am in love with you.”

Eddie looked in shock. Not really expecting Buck to say it.

“Eddie it’s ok if it’s just like a sexual attraction on your part. It doesn’t have to be weird. I hid my feelings so knowing you don’t feel it should help me get over it.

“Sexual?” Eddie choked.

“Yeah you were getting a little handsy after the dentist you took a little bit too much medicine and you were trying to….well I’m not 100% what you were trying.”

Eddie took both his hands shielding his face in embarrassment before Buck pullled them away and looking him in the eyes.

“It’s ok Eddie just talk to me.” Buck said softly.

“It’s not just sexual for me…I mean part of it is, but there’s so many layers to how I feel for you. I feel the same way you do.”

Buck squeezed Eddies hand. “Guess we’ll just have to see where this goes…I mean if you’re interested.

“I am.” Eddie smiled before bringing Bucks hand up and placing a soft kiss on his knuckle.


	24. Five times Eddie and Christopher (or just Eddie) are Buck’s safe haven + the one time he is theirs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea from buddie-mcdanno on tumblr

1.  
They’d lost someone on the job, Buck tried to save them, but it was too late. Everyone knew it wasn’t Bucks fault, well everyone but Buck.  
Buck left work before Eddie could even talk to him. So if Buck won’t come to Eddie, Eddie will just have to go to Buck.

Buck sat alone in his apartment reliving every moment trying to figure out what he could have done differently.

The door opened, slightly startling Buck.

“That key is for emergencies.” Buck said.

“Yeah this is an emergency.”

“No it’s not.” Buck huffed.

“Yes it is. I can’t say I know how you’re feeling exactly, but I’ve all been there, I know what it’s like when you can’t save someone.”

“Eddie what if I could have done more? What if I could have saved him?” Buck said with tears welling his eyes.

Eddie moved closer and pulled Buck into a tight hug.

“It’s ok.” Eddie whispered.

Buck let out a small sigh already feeling more comforted in that moment.

“Buck I know you, and I know you do whatever it takes to save someone. You did everything you could, and as hard as it is sometimes there’s only so much we can do because we’re only human.” Eddie said rubbing his hand on Bucks back.

“I keep thinking of what I could have done differently, but nothing seems like it would work.”

“Buck he might have been breathing when we got there, but there was no saving him.”

“I know….thank you.” Buck said pulling away from the hug to look Eddie in the eyes.

“For what?”

“For saying exactly what I needed to hear.”

“Always.” Eddie said kissing Bucks temple.

2.  
It’s not like a Buck had never had a home, he did he had the house he grew up in as well as several apartments of his own, but he never really knew what home felt like until Eddie and Chris. His apartment only felt like home when they were there the moment they were gone it just felt empty.

Buck came home to his apartment after spending the entire day with Diaz boys. This is when it really set in how lonely he felt. When he went from being with two of the most   
important people in his life to being alone at his apartment.

Bucks phone rang. It was Eddie.

“Hey.” Buck smiled.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing much. I’ll probably go to bed early.”

“Well if you’re aren’t too tired I was thinking maybe you’d want to come back over. Honestly I miss you already, and Chris does too.”

“I miss you too. I’ll be there soon.”

Buck drove to Eddies with a smile plastered on his face.

When he got there Chris was waiting at the door.

“Hey buddy.” Buck smiled.

“Here I made you this.” Chris grinned handing Buck a card.

It said:

‘Will you move in with us?’

“Uh…” Buck paused looking at Eddie whim nodded in approval with a grin.

“I’d love to.” Buck said feeling even more at home than he had before. He’d never felt like a guest in Eddies house, but now he knew he never would be.

3.  
Buck woke up in a panic, he had been having nightmares. He felt like they were stupid. He knew they weren’t realistic, but they were still kind of terrifying.

Eddies strong arms tightened around Buck.

“You’re ok. I’ve got you.” Eddie whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why would you be sorry?” Eddie asked with concern.

“I woke you.”

“I’m glad you did. I want to be here for you any time you need me.”

“It was just a stupid unrealistic dream.”

“That doesn’t mean it can’t be upsetting, and I want you to know no matter how stupid you think it is you can come to me anytime to talk…even if I’m asleep.”

“I love you.” Buck smiled.

“I love you too.” Eddie said placing a soft kiss to Bucks cheek.

4.  
It wasn’t that Buck wasn’t over Abby he was, and had been for a long time. It was just seeing her brought up the memories of what it felt like to be left behind and it was only a matter of time until it happened again with Eddie.

“What’s wrong?” Eddie asked.

“Nothing.”

“Buck you need to remember that I know you better than I know myself, and I know somethings wrong.” Eddie said grabbing Bucks hand.

“I just I can’t help, but think about Abby and the way she left me. The way it felt.”

“Buck I think I know where you’re going and I’ll do whatever it takes to prove to you that I am not leaving. You’re stuck with me.” Eddie smiled.

“Really.” Buck said with a half smile.  
“Do you trust me?”

“More than anyone.”

“Ok then I hope you can trust me enough to believe me…even if you don’t believe me yet. I hope you can someday.”

“I’m starting to.” Buck said feeling like some of the weight had been lifted from his chest. Eddies words really meant a lot, and Buck trusted Eddie so he trusted he could believe him.

5.  
Buck groaned as he hung up the phone with his mom. Eddie came up behind Buck to run his shoulders.

“I don’t wanna be like them.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to be a good parent….I mean some day. I wanna be someone who’s there for their kids.”

“You already are.” Eddie smiled as Buck turned around. “We’ve basically been coparenting Chris basically since you met him, and you are a wonderful father.”

“I’m not his father you are.”

“Buck you can have more than one.” Eddie smiled.

“I don’t want to overstep.”

“Buck you never have to worry about that. Part of what made me fall I love with you was hom much you love my son. In fact once we get married I also think you should adopt him.”

“Married?”

“I mean I’d like to some day…if that’s ok with you.” Eddie smiled.

“Someday.” Buck smiled.

“Someday soon.” Eddie whispered before kissing Buck.

“Someday….real soon Buck smiled.”

+1  
Buck went to Maddie and Chimneys to help put together some new furniture. Eddie was coming to help after dropping Chris off at school.

As time passed Buck was getting worried because even with traffic Eddie should be back by now.

Buck called Eddie, and no answer. He called a few more times and still no answer. Finally Eddie called.

“Sorry. Ok so don’t freak out. Chris and I are both fine, but I can’t come help today. There was an accident and he’s pretty shook up so he won’t be going to school.”

“What? Where are you?”

“We’re ok. You just help Maddie and I’ll see you later. The truck is still drivable so I’m going home.”

Buck hung up the phone and said goodbye to Maddie and Chimney. Nothing would keep him from being there for Eddie and Chris.

Eddie and Chris came in the front door.

“Hey you didn’t have to come home.” Eddie said.

“Yes I’d did. This is where I need to be.” Buck said scooping up a clearly shaken Chris. “It’s ok I’ve got you.”

“Thanks Buck.” Chris said snuggling up as they sat on the couch.”

“Anytime buddy.” Buck smiled.

Buck looked at Eddie motioning for him to sit on the other side of him. When Eddie did Buck wrapped his other arm around him.

“You’re ok.” Buck said looking Eddie right in the eyes, and he could see Eddie wasn’t ok like he was saying.

“Chris will you be ok for a minute? I need to talk to your dad.” Buck asked and Chris nodded.

Buck grabbed Eddies hand leading him to the kitchen.

“Eddie it’s ok.” Buck said reassuringly.

“Is it? I could have gotten Chris seriously hurt.”  
“Eds it wasn’t you’re fault.”

“I should have been more careful.”

“Eddie I know I wasn’t there, but I know you were careful. You always are.” Buck said pulling Eddie in for a hug.

“Being in your arms is already making me feel better.”

“I feel the same way with you. Now let’s get back in there.” Buck said pulling Eddie back to the living room the to couch where he snuggled up with them both.


	25. 5 times Buck was jealous+1 time Eddie was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea from @lilywood on tumblr

1.

It was a pretty slow day at work. Everyone was basically just sitting around playing on their phones between the few calls they’d gotten. Buck couldn’t help but notice that Eddie was paying no attention to anything other than his phone. What was so interesting? Who was so interesting?

He moved closer to get a better look. Then he realized Eddie was texting someone. He had to know who so he glanced over seeing the name “Rebecca” at the top of the screen. Buck was mad but how can he be mad Eddie is a grown man and can talk to who ever he wants.

Buck felt like his heart was breaking, but it’s not like Eddie is his boyfriend, Eddie is his best friend...his straight bestfriend who has no interest in him. A wave of jealousy over took him and he couldn’t keep quiet.

“Who’s that?” Buck asked quickly.

“A mom from Christopher’s school.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you talking to her?”

“Chris is going to a sleepover, and I just wanted more details.”

“Oh.”

“Why do you care who I talk to?” Eddie asked

“I don’t. Well what are we doing that night?”

“Who said I was hanging out with you? Maybe I have plans...a date perhaps?”

“You have a date?” Buck laughed hoping it was a joke because he definitely was not ready to see Eddie date anyone.

“No, but is that really so he’s to believe?”

“No I just I didn’t...I don’t know. So do you wanna do something.”

“Well I was just saying I could, but let’s just get some takeout.”

Buck was relieved to know as of now there was no date for Eddie....well he wanted Eddie happy, and dating again if that’s what Eddie wants. But he wants to be the one making him happy, and the one dating him.

2.

“Hey Buck you busy tonight?” Eddie asked.

“No.” Buck smiled.

“Great do you wanna come over for pizza with Chris and I?”

“I’d love to.” Buck smiled.

These were some of Bucks favorite nights. When the three of them were all together they really felt like a family.

Buck waited and waited after Eddie went to the door. He could tell that delivery person was flirting with Eddie he heard them laughing and Eddie was maybe flirting back, but it was a guy...why is Eddie flirting with a guy?

“Did you need some more money?” Buck said placing his hand on Eddies lower back and making eye contact with the delivery man.

“No.” he said quickly as he left.

“Buck you didn’t have to be rude.”

“He was flirting and I’m hungry. I’ve seen you try to flirt we could have been here all night.”

“Oh so you’re only here for the pizza?” Eddie smirked.

“Well Chris too.”

“Maybe I should have got his number since you don’t want me around.”

“His number? You and a guy?”

“Does that make you uncomfortable?” Eddie asked.

“No.”

So now Buck knows Eddie might not be as straight as he thought making him even more jealous thinking about how Eddie wasn’t just being nice he probably was flirting with the delivery guy. Maybe he was interested in that delivery guy.

3.

The monthly night out for the 118 used to be fun, but it seems like everyone wants Eddie. Which Buck understands because Eddie is really hot, and then you get to know him and he’s the most amazing person ever, but he still wishes there was some flaw to turn people off from Eddie. Something that would drive people away.

Eddie usually dances with him, but not tonight. Buck just hates it hates having Eddie so far away...well across the room. Buck sat at the corner booth staring at Eddie who was getting more drinks as he chatted up a beautiful woman.

“Stop pouting.” Hen whispered.

“I’m not.” Buck growled.

“Jealousy's an ugly color on you.” Chimney whispered.

“I’m not jealous.” Buck groaned.

“Ok.” Hen smirked.

“Look Buck I get it she’s beautiful, but Eddie deserves to have a little fun don’t you think.” Chimney smiled.

“I’m not jealous of Eddie.”

“So you’re jealous of her?” Bobby asked.

“I don’t....leave me alone.” Buck said crossing his arms even tighter and letting out a deep breath.

And surprisingly enough they all left him alone, which was rare. Generally they’d keep pestering him.

4.

On a call this woman was all over Eddie, and for what? She fell into Eddie who caught her and she wouldn’t take her hands off.

“I didn’t mean to fall.” She said batting her eyelashes.

“We’re all clumsy sometimes.” Eddie said politely.

“Since you’re such a great catch would you like to get some dinner?”

Buck rolled his eyes Her lines were terrible and there was just something about her Buck instantly disliked, but maybe that’s because she’s also interested in Eddie.

“I don’t think so.” Eddie replied.

Excepted told her no several times more and she just wouldn’t drop it. Kept trying to convince him no matter how much he said he wasn’t interested. The problem is he wasn’t being stern enough he was saying no without being rude she was so persistent. She's the type of person you have to be rude to in order to get the point across.

“He said no.” Buck said angrily.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” She said.

“If the roles were reversed and he was pressuring you into a date how would you feel?” Buck asked angrily.

“I’d like it.” The woman said smugly.

“Haven’t you ever been hit in and been uncomfortable? This is the same thing as some creep at a bar who won’t take no for an answer.” Buck said.

“Buck it’s fine. I’m not going out with her.”

“Whatever.” The woman scoffed before walking away.

5.

The 118 was doing a charity calendar, and Eddies month he was going shirtless. Buck was throwing a fit. He knows it’s Eddies body and it’s not his business but the idea of a bunch of horny middle aged perverts drooling over Eddie was not something he enjoyed the thought of...he wants to be the only one drooling over Eddie, and seeing him shirtless. Which will literally never happen since Eddie is like sex on a stick.

“I just don’t see why you have to be shirtless.” Buck shrugged.

“Buck it’s fine.” Eddie laughed.

“Why are you gonna be shirtless? You just want them all ogling you.”

“Buck why do you care?” Eddie asked.

“I don’t want them all looking at you.” Buck blurted and everyone stared. “I mean me they should look at me.” Buck said running away in embarrassment.

“Buck what is your problem?” Eddie said following after.

“I don’t have a problem. Just leave me alone.” Buck hissed.

“What’s with you lately?” Eddie sighed and walked away.

Eddie was gonna find out. Buck was trying to bury his feelings, but it’s a lot harder than he thought. Buck hated the way he was acting. Hated feeling like he was a bad friend, but he didn’t want Eddie to know the truth. He couldn’t let Eddie know how jealous he was of the idea of anyone looking at him. He felt possessive and he hated it, but he couldn’t help it he wanted Eddie all for himself.

+1

The best way to get over someone is to get under someone new...not that Buck had ever been under Eddie. He stared at Eddie wishing Eddie would feel the same, but he doesn’t and he never will.

Buck stared at the dating app he’d just set up. Not that he knows any of these people, but none will be any where close to as amazing as Eddie. He tries to be positive and think he could meet someone, but he knows he’ll compare them all to Eddie and they won’t measure up.

“Whatcha doing Buckaroo?” Hen asked.

“Well I think I need to start dating again. So why not start online. Easy way to meet people.

“Don’t you know enough people?” Eddie hissed.

“Yeah, but it’s not like anyone is lining up to date me, so I have to look for new people.”

“Maybe you aren’t looking hard enough.” Eddie growled storming out of the room.

“What’s his deal?” Buck rolled his eyes.

“Maybe talk to him.” Hen said.

“Why?” Buck asked with a raised brow.

“Just trust me ok.” Hen smiled.

Buck trusted Hen so he took her advice. Unfortunately every time he tried to talk to Eddie, he kept avoiding. He’d ignore him every time he tried to interact.

Ok so two can play at this game. If he was gonna be immature Buck was gonna be immature too. Buck slashed one of Eddies tires, and leaned against the truck to wait for him...which in hindsight it may have been a bit rash.

“Did you just slash my tire?” Eddie asked angrily.

“Yeah I’ll change it, and pay for a new spare, but I had to because you wouldn’t talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Obviously there is. You’re so pissed and I don’t even know why.”

“That’s my problem, you don’t even know. I try and try and it’s like you don’t even notice.”

“What? What do you mean...what are you trying? Just tell me.”

“I was jealous.”

“You don’t need to be you’ll find someone.”

“For someone so smart you can be really stupid sometimes.” Eddie said and in a moment Buck found himself pinned between Eddie and the truck, and Eddies lips were against his in a desperate kiss. “I was jealous because I hate the idea of you dating someone who isn’t me, but I just want you to be happy, and if that’s not with me that’s fine, but I can’t help how I feel.”

“Eddie do you have any idea how jealous I get every time I think you’re interested in someone, or when someone is interested in you.”

“You’re jealous too...so what does that mean exactly?”

“It means I like you...a lot.” Buck smiled.

“I like you a lot too Buck.” Eddie grinned.

“So what now?” Buck asked.

“You know what I wanna see...you on your knees.” Eddie whispered and Buck let out a small whimper. “fixing my fucking tire that you decided you needed to slash.”

“Fuck.” Buck whispered.

“We will, but right now you’re fixing my tire.” Eddie laughed.


End file.
